Unsheathing the Mystery: Released from the Katana
by FireHanyou18
Summary: After touching an ancient demonic relic, Tsukune Sato releases a woman from her prison of one thousand years. How will she repay him? And just what sort of things are hidden in her long and complicated past? Main OCXOC pairing but InuXKag pairing as well! Rating may change due to later chapters!
1. The liberated Woman

**After touching an ancient demonic relic, Tsukune Sato releases a woman from her prison of one thousand years. How will she repay him? And just what sort of things are hidden in her long and complicated past?**

 **This fic was inspired by Pentheselia's 'To Summon a Mate', I didn't copy anything. In fact, I asked her if I could write this before it was even posted and she said I could use this so take that copyright claimers!**

 **Without further ado, I give you Unsheathing the Mystery: Released from the Katana! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter one: The liberated Woman**

* * *

A knock at the door drew the attention of one twenty six year old and the man went to answer the door, opening it but seeing no one. He was about to close the door when he saw a black box, much like one would use to carry a gun like a rifle, laying on his doorstep. The man was confused, and to be completely honest, a little worried about the way the situation seemed. This man was twenty six year old Tsukune Sato, a born and raised national of Japan. He currently worked as the manager and Judo/Kendo instructor at a Judo and Kendo lesson center.

Nevertheless, the man still picked it up and took it inside, shutting the door after peaking out to see if anyone was watching. Changing into a white kosode and light blue hakama to train in, he left for his special dojo that was built in his backyard. He figured if there was a sword, he might as well use it to practice Kendo as well. Once he was inside the dojo, he opened the case and pulled out a long katana with a black sheath, black wrapping on the hilt, gold detail and red string wrapped around the sheath near the top. He slid the sword from the scabbard, surprised to see a normal katana. The metal of the blade shined in the light.

Tsukune lifted the ancient katana in confusion then gasped in shock as a bright light erupted and a woman with brilliant silver hair toppled onto the ground from the sword. She groaned and then stood, eyes slow to open as if she'd been in a deep sleep. Finally, her eyes opened, revealing deep pools of molten gold. She saw the man and grinned, showing off sharp teeth..

No... _Fangs_.

The man stumbled back in surprise, and winced when the-surprisingly sharp-blade made a cut on his palm. Her grin darkened. " Poor mate..why don't you let me take care of that for you." she said and before he could protest or even process her words, he was in her grasp, his injured hand very close to her face and then the sensation of something warm and wet went over his pained hand. The cut was gone and the silver haired woman had a prideful glint in her bright eyes.

The woman released his hand and suddenly captured his lips in a kiss. Tsukune stood still, sienna eyes wide as the woman continued to keep him in a lip-lock. He felt zaps of electricity race through him from her touch. They parted and Tsukune was panting.

" Who...Who are you?" he asked, still slightly panting. She smirked. " Oh come on now, mate. You know who I am. I can feel it. You can feel it too, can't you?" she was right. He **could** feel it. He felt restless, anxious, and most of all excited. " What's my name?" she whispered, ivory clawed fingers trailing lightly up his arm. _Keira..._ his soul whispered lovingly.

His heart was beating a mile a minute but he said nothing. " I know you want to say it. What's. My. Name?" she asked again, her fingers were close to his trapezius. His pulse jumped. _Keira._ the whisper seemed to get louder, and the only sounds Tsukune could hear was the pounding of his heart, their breathing, and the whispers of her name.

" My. Name?" her fingers grazed his trapezius. _KEIRA!_ " KEIRA!" he called out in unison with the voice. She smirked. " Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?" she suddenly wrapped him in her arms. " Do you know how sexy it is hearing your name come from your mate's lips?" she purred into his ear. Tsukune flushed bright red and she grinned, giving his ear a small nip.

He swallowed harshly and stepped away. " Okay, now that your name is known, what are you doing here?" he asked. Keira looked at the katana laying forgotten on the floor and picked it up with care, though it held a bit of resentment in her touch. " I was sealed in this sword. My father's fang." Tsukune led her inside the living room but that decision was quickly decided to be a bad one. She took one glance at the wall and saw a painting of the man who did it to her, and growled ferociously, launching for the wall. Tsukune held her back and asked her just what had gotten into her. " That is him. He is the one who sealed me. Kasho." she growled out, trembling with rage. But, he's a priest...was a priest.

" Are you calm?" she nodded. He released her a smidge and she attempted to jump the painting again, restricted by Tsukune's arms and legs. _' This is not going well...'_ the young man thought in exasperation.

Once Tsukune had made sure that the demonic woman whom called him mate was docile, he began to ask her questions. Although it took about two and a half hours before Keira could even be considered remotely calm. And so they sat, Keira in Tsukune's lap, his arms and legs restricting her from attacking his wall. The last thing he needed was a hole in the wall...or five. " So what year are you from?" she looked around. " What year is it?" he answered her. " 2015." she chuckled. " Anywhere from the early Heian period. I was born in the year 816 I was imprisoned sometime around...1176? So right around the middle of the Heian period." he went wide-eyed. " That's about a thousand years!" she nodded. " Yup." suddenly, the woman paused. _' That is right; I cannot abandon the formality of speech I was taught. If I may retain one aspect of my life prior to being sealed, that is enough for me...for now..'_ the ancient princess thought in silence. She was only two hundred and thirty-six years old, and she was around two hundred and twenty-seven years of age when she was sealed.

She had still been a pup back then. In human terms, she would have been considered seventeen, and now she would be considered twenty-six. Granted, it was only three years from twenty years old-or to her, two hundred and thirty years old-, but she was held in suspension for a thousand years. One thousand years of rage, contempt, questions and pent up frustration. That she was damn sure she was going to focus all those feelings on Kasho whenever he came out from hiding like a coward. Tsukune noticed her quietness and turned to her. " Hey." she turned to him. " Is there something you require?" she asked politely.

If he was surprised by her sudden change in speech, he didn't comment on it. " You okay?" she turned her head. " What is it that you are asking me?" he sighed. Right, she was a princess from a thousand years ago, of course she wouldn't understand slang. " I meant are you alright?" he rephrased. She nodded. " Yes I am alright. Is that all?" he nodded.

The two sat in silence before Keira took one more look at the painting on the wall. She grinned darkly, her large amber eyes filled to the brim with malice.

" I will kill that bastard. Kasho." Tsukune was apprehensive about the look on the silver haired woman's face. He decided that he'd rather not be on the receiving end of it so he did his best to not piss her off. Looking at the clock Tsukune discovered he was going to be late. " Hey." he said, gaining the attention of the strange woman. " Yes?" she asked, the formality flooding her features and tone again. " I have to get to my job and I was wondering if maybe you'd wanna...I mean...I was wondering if maybe you would like to join me? I teach Judo, and Kendo and a small bit of self defense." she perked up at the mention of Kendo. Kendo meant training with sticks meant to resemble swords. Oh yes, she would love to accompany her mate on his excursion.

" Of course. As long as you permit me to accompany you, I would be most pleased to join you on your excursion." he chuckled and went upstairs to grab his duffle bag and let the woman change into some of his sisters clothes. The woman stepped out wearing a light blue sleeveless blouse, beige-ish white lace shorts, beige open toe wedge sandals, with a long dangling necklace. The outfit also sported a nice fedora to cover her ears.

" And women in this time are allowed to exit their hut dressed like so?" she asked incredulously as she stared at herself. Tsukune looked over. " Oh right, since you grew up in a different time, things were different. People aren't as conservative as they were back then so things have really changed. While a lot of elderly people still try to hold onto old traditions, the younger people are breaking free and trying new things. It's kinda cool." she threw a blanket at him. " What was that for?" Tsukune asked, pulling the blanket off of his head. " You said it was cool, so I gave you a blanket to warm you." she stated. He stared at her before he chuckled. " No, by saying that something is 'cool' I meant that it's fun and exciting and things like that." she nodded, absorbing the new knowledge silently.

Once they left the house and got to Tsukune's car, she froze. " Get behind me mate, I will protect you from this demon." she studied it. It seemed to have strong shiny armor four stubby legs and multiple eyes. " That's not a demon, it's my car. It won't hurt us." she eyed him. " If it does, I will rip it to shreds." he sweatdropped and opened the passenger door for her letting her sit down before he shut her door and got in his own side and started the car. " I knew it! This is a demon!" she shouted, muscles bunching up to prepare to reduce her mates car into scraps. " No don't do that! I only turned it on!" the two argued for five minutes before Tsukune looked at the time and cursed.

" Damnit, now I'm really late..."

Ten minutes later, the young couple arrived at Tsukune's job and they went inside. Tsukune told Keira to wait while he changed and soon he came out wearing something she was used to seeing. A pair of light blue hakama and one white kosode with tabi socks on. " Okay students! I brought a friend who will be observing the class today so I want you guys to impress her. She's an expert at Kendo." she eyed them all.

Her eyes focused on one student. " Your grip on your sword is incorrect. If you wield it like so, you would be easily disarmed." she got up and correctly positioned his hands on the sword, unknowingly making him blush. Tsukune saw. " Sayuki! Get your head in the game!" he said, pointing his bamboo sword at him. The young man, identified as 'Sayuki' snapped out of it-reluctantly-and got into position. The woman went to sit down again but couldn't help but feel as though Tsukune were jealous.

She smirked. So her little mate was feeling neglected was he? Well, that just wouldn't do, now would it?

* * *

" I found this excursion most entertaining." the ancient princess commented as she sat down in the passenger seat of Tsukune's car. He smiled. " I'm glad. Do you want to get some lunch?" he asked. She cocked her head to the side. " Are you hungry?" Tsukune rephrased the question. " No but if you require food I can go hunt." she stated and he eyed her.

" Hunt?" he asked and she looked at him as if he had just asked if the sky were green. " Yes, hunt. I hunt for food, as did most people." he sweatdropped. " People don't go hunting for food anymore really. Follow me." he instructed and she did as told. They pulled from the training center and after a short time, they arrived at a local Teriyaki place.

Tsukune paid of course and Keira eyed the many different dishes on the menu. " I have never seen this much food, and my Clan would have enough food to feed an army." she stated in amazement. Tsukune didn't say anything, merely ordered himself a Teriyaki chicken plate. He figured Keira would want something seemingly fancy so he ordered for her.

Once their food was cooked, it was brought out and they dug in. " This is delicious.." Keira muttered, apparently getting some sauce on the side of her mouth. Tsukune got a napkin and gently dabbed it away.

Once they were finished eating, the duo left for Tsukune's home again and enjoyed the rest of the day just hanging out. Keira told him about her life before she was sealed and Tsukune told her about his past.

By the time that they were both ready for bed, the two were in stitches from how much they had laughed. Keira had told him how her friend and sparring partner Orochi had done something or the other and Keira had chased him around the palace about six times before she caught him and the two rough housed for three hours straight.

Tsukune gave Keira something to wear for bed before changing himself and the two took care of a nightly routine. Keira climbed into bed next to him and snuggled close, effectively warming him to the core. " Goodnight, mate." she said.

" Goodnight." but even after saying this, the man was still awake. He was thinking of everything that had happened today. Finding a katana and releasing a woman from her prison of a thousand years, finding out that they're mates and then the fact that she is an ancient princess from Japanese history. _' Mom always said I drew trouble to me like a magnet..'_ the man thought to himself before succumbing to sleep.

* * *

 _ **Holy fuck! The first chapter of Unsheathing the Mystery is done! Woohoo! I am happy! Very, very, very happy! Yay! And the fact that I did this on a damn Sunday at nearly 11:30 this morning just proves how happy I am! I get nothing done on Sundays! Never!**_

 _ **Can't wait for the next chapter, some more things will be revealed, but not too much!**_


	2. Junichi and Past's Shadows

**Unsheathing the Mystery chapter two! Yay!**

 **Okay, so this chapter delves a little deeper into Keira's past, which will soon be all debunked and everything so hold on. We also get a glimpse of two very important people of the original story, yes you all know what that is. InuYasha.**

 **Prepare for a kinda long and bumpy ride, but hopefully it'll be fun and I'm hopeful that I'm not writing this for just myself. For the love of god, don't let me write this for only myself. Someone just let me know that you're reading...Wait I can just check stats...Damn I'm a moron..**

 **Whatever. Onto the chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter two: Junichi and Past's Shadows**

* * *

Life with Keira had been different, but not by too much. She made things interesting with her inability to understand metaphors, idioms and slang, so she inadvertently made Tsukune laugh at times. Usually, she looked genuinely confused and other times insulted when he laughed at her.

Today, Keira was sitting on the couch with Tsukune as she tried to understand how the TV worked. " I do not understand. You captured people and used magic to shrink them, then put them inside this strange box?" he smiled. " No, it's been recorded and then...well it's kind of hard to explain. Maybe when I learn more about the whole inner workings of that stuff, I'll explain." she nodded.

 **Keira's POV**

This entire situation was very difficult to understand, and it has put me in one of the worst moods I have ever been in. That is a bad thing. Oh, once I find that bastard Kasho I will draw out his death, if he is even still alive.

Then another thought struck me. What about father? Or mother, and my brother and sister? It has been a thousand years so to be completely rational, surely they would have survived for some time. Though, not even my father is immortal..And then there is the case of war, murder and the like. I stood. My mate, Tsukune as he commonly enjoys to be referred to by instead of simply 'mate', looked up at me. " Something wrong?" he asked, confused by my sudden quietness and then by my standing. I ignored his question and made one of my own.

" Where is the nearest Buddhist or Shinto shrine?" I asked my mate. " Well...That would probably be the Higurashi Shrine, I can take you there but you'd need to change. I think I have something.." he muttered and left the room, and I could hear him rummaging around in the room next to this one. He came back and tossed a bundle at me, and I caught it deftly, looking at it. " My sister comes over sometimes and she keeps spare clothes here in case." He lead me to a room that was light blue and had many different things in it. Deciding to ignore them, because heaven only knew that I would break one of them, I changed into these...clothes that I was given.

 **Normal POV**

The hybrid Princess stepped out wearing a tight red tank top, navy blue skinny jeans, a black fedora with a red band around it and strap on sandals, which Tsukune had to fasten for her because she didn't know how. " Well I suppose this isn't too terribly odd, the shoes are familiar enough. I wore geta like this many a time growing up." true to her word, Keira had indeed grown up wearing geta with a high heel. Once they exited the house, Tsukune locked the door and led her to his car. " We are riding the demon again?" she asked, eyeing the motor vehicle. " Demon...Oh you mean my car right?" Tsukune laughed/asked and she nodded." No, still just a car. You can ride in it and it will help you get to places whether they are near or far." Keira scoffed. " I could run faster than this piece of...what is this made of?"

Tsukune didn't bother to give an explanation, merely stating that if she got in, that she would get a small treat. She begrudgingly agreed, after-again-threatening to go skin someone if the car tried to eat them. She had done this about forty times in the last week...Not that Tsukune was counting.

The man sweatdropped and started the car, driving off. Soon they arrived at the Higurashi Shrine and they got out. Keira raced up the many steps with her mate following after her, though at a slower pace than herself. When he reached the top, he was slightly out of breath but Keira was looking back at him with an eyebrow raised. Once he had regained enough air, he led her to the Chozuya where she cleansed herself, then to the Haiden to pray.

She closed her eyes and clapped twice, bowing her head. _' Please Kami, I pray that my family survived through the thousand years I was held prisoner. I pray that my mother and father, as well as my brother and sister lived as time passed. I pray they did not fall prey to the dangers of this world.'_ with that, she bowed her head once more and left, placing her shoes on again and leaving.

They drove to the shopping district and began window-shopping. " I do not see the purpose of this but if it pleases you, I will go along with this." Keira stated, and then she stayed in one spot, her head turned. She was looking at something. Tsukune walked back, seeing the woman with silver hair. While her ears were concealed by the hat, she was still easily spotted. She was staring at puppies. It was a pet shop. She tried to go inside but nearly got smacked in the face with the door, which Tsukune opened for her so she wouldn't get pissed off and break the thing. She went to the dog corral and picked up a black puppy with a white spot on his snout and left ear. He yipped happily and licked her face. She smiled happily, hiding her fangs. Tsukune walked over. " Cute. Do you want it?" she turned to him. " Him." she corrected her mate. He nodded. " Do you want him?" he asked, again and she nodded. They offered a travel cage but Keira declined, stating she'd rather hold him. The sight of a cage made her nauseated. Most of Keira's ridiculously long hair had been pinned up with her ears, making it seem like her hair only went to her waist. It would seem as though she had dyed it silver or white to any human, but a demon would know. She was part of the Inu Youkai race. The dog also just solidified the fact, because the dog itself, was a demon. Just as they walked passed, a woman with dark brown hair tied back in a high ponytail and hazel-brown eyes walked passed. Keira inhaled at that moment and her scent became puzzled. She just got a trace of a demon's scent. It was close, like she had just passed them. She turned but the woman that they had gone by was gone. " Keira?" Tsukune asked, seeing the woman turned half-way behind them, her expression puzzled. " Nothing." she said and began walking again, her mate in tow.

The puppy could sense the change of air and whined, licking the woman's cheek and she smiled. " What are you going to name him?" Tsukune asked, holding a bag containing a dog bowl, proper dog food, toys, and a leash and collar that Keira had-begrudgingly-picked out. The woman thought carefully. " I suppose that I'll name him...Junichi." Tsukune thought over the name. " Obedient one, huh? Well if he does behave then it'll suit him just fine." the puppy yipped, apparently pleased with his name.

" Okay, Junichi it is. Now, how about we go shop some more?" the woman replied with, " If you so please, I will accompany you." she spoke politely but the excitement swirling in her eyes belied her feelings on the matter. While this world was very loud and fast, she was quick at adapting to situations. It was something she considered to be a quality of hers.

* * *

The woman ducked behind a wall, concealing her scent and aura. She waited for the two to move passed before darting away. She had news. She sprinted as quickly as she could-while in heels and not looking like she were running from a murderer-to her place of business, a large building with many floors and tall glass windows. " Ma'am, I have urgent news!" the woman with sleek dark brown hair and hazel-brown eyes called as she entered her bosses office. Sitting at the desk was a woman wearing a perfectly pressed pantsuit. She had long black hair tied back in a simple yet elegant looking bun, chocolate brown eyes and tanned skin.

She was the CEO of Ellani, a conglomerate business. At the desk next to her, was her husband, Inuyasha Takahashi. He had waist length black hair tied back in a low ponytail, deep violet eyes and tan skin. However, when the woman took off her bracelet, her black locks bled silver, eyes lightened to a brilliant shade of amber and her complexion tanned further. The man, when he removed his chain bracelet, his eyes lighten to amber, hair runs silver and tan skin becomes darker. Yes these two were demons; half-demons.

" Yes, what is it Tatsu?" the woman asked. Her name was Kagome Higurashi-Takahashi and she was also a partner with her husband and his brother, Sesshomaru. The three worked together and ran quite the impressive empire. " I believe that I found her." the woman was suddenly on high alert. " What did you say?" she asked. " I believe I found her, My Lady." she said again. " Y-You found her?" Kagome asked, suddenly needing the support of her husband to keep her upright.

" Yes. She was walking by with a young man when I spotted them." Tatsu left the room to give the two some space, and the couple turned to eachother. " You call Sesshomaru and I'll call Mama." they both nodded and dashed to their phones.

" Mama?"

" Sesshomaru?" the man on the line inquired what his brother had called for, as did the woman on Kagome's phone. " You won't believe what I'm about to tell you."

* * *

By the time that Tsukune, Keira and Junichi had arrived back at his house, his arms were filled with bags as were Keira's...well, that and Junichi. Tsukune sat the bags down and pulled out the collar. " Okay, Junichi. Can you hold still for a minute or two?" Tsukune felt weird talking to a dog but even odder was the fact that the dog did as told.

Once the collar was on, the dog padded over to the stainless steel refrigerator to look at his new accessory. Deeming it good enough for him, he padded back to his masters. " How come he understood me, nonetheless did what I asked him to?" Tsukune asked his mate. " Because Junichi is a dog demon." Tsukune balked.

" Are you kidding?" the woman blinked. " Why would I be a pup?" he sighed. " I meant are you joking." she shook her head. " No I am not joking." Tsukune tried to be calm as he absorbed this information before walking into the kitchen to make some dinner.

Over dinner, the two discussed more of Keira's past. " So you mentioned a castle before, does that mean you're some kind of noble?" she nodded. " In essence, yes. I am a high ranking demon Princess of the Black Inu Clan." the man balked as he nearly dropped the pan he'd been about to set on the stove. " Uh...repeat that please?" she blinked. " I am a high ranking demon Princess of the Black Inu Clan." he finally tried to compose himself.

" Okay...okay...so the woman that I'm fated to be with forever who is a demon, is also a Princess of a Clan..." he tried to process the information given. Well this was certainly a new turn of events.

Tsukune finished making dinner in silence and carried it to the table before getting Junichi's bowl and he was about to put the dog food in it when Keira slipped the new puppy a piece of chicken. " Demons are fairly similar to dogs, after all, we are all wild animals, are we not? Junichi cannot eat that...whatever that is so the type that we eat will be his main source of food." well that's that.

So Junichi is now eating human food and the bag of dog food he'd bought is totally useless. Oh well. He's bought worse things-costing far more than a bag of dog food-and he still regrets them. After dinner, Tsukune showed Keira how to work the shower and he was frightened when she turned it all the way up to the hottest it could go. That would definitely leave blisters on his skin but maybe she was just that much more different from him. She had, without an instant of thought began to strip, not paying any mind to the now furiously blushing Tsukune who stuttered out an excuse before making a quick getaway, face burning hotter than a coal.

Once she was done showering, she found a set of cloth sitting on the weird device that got rid of body waste. Picking up the one on top, she found it to be quite bare, consisting of two round shapes, two straps and two other straps. It was red in color and while the shade appealed to her, she was a bit apprehensive about wearing this. Then, picking up the other part, she found that it wasn't much better than the first thing. It had three holes. That was it.

The one with the numerous holes seemed to be some sort of undergarment, as did the round contraption. Possibly a slingshot? Why would she need a slingshot? Dispersing these thoughts from her head with a quick shake, she then began to struggle her way into the odd clothing. Soon enough, the bottoms were on, next was the odd slingshot.

It seemed as though the round parts were supposed to hold her...assets and the thinner straps were supposed to keep it in place. This was all nice, if only she could manage to tie the back. " Ma-Tsukune?" she spoke out, almost saying 'mate' but stopping herself. He'd told her that while it was endearing, no one said this and she would be looked at weird if she said this in public. " Yeah?" he asked, standing by the door. " How do I secure this slingshot?" she asked and he turned red while face-palming.

Oh course; in his own stupidity and rush to get out of there, he'd forgotten to explain to her how to put on a bra. " Oh uhm, it'll be easier to just do it for you." he was gonna get a headache from how red he was turning. " If you say so." she opened the door and he nearly passed out. Why?

Because Keira had opened the door wearing only a pair of red underwear. Averting his eyes, Tsukune tried to keep his composure. _' Don't lose your cool, don't lose your cool...'_ the man repeated the thought in his head like a sacred prayer as he entered the room and helped her with the bra, securing the clasps to where she'd be comfortable.

" How does it feel?" she looked down at it and tugged on it. " This is a bit tight around my...how do you say it...? I have heard people say this before...Oh. My 'boobs', as people say." she looked slightly proud as she finished speaking. " That's because this is my sisters, she's probably a good few years younger than you...well by human age standards, I guess. If she comes over anytime soon, I can ask her to take you shopping with her to get some clothes." the woman shrugged and began to towel dry her hair as she walked out of the room, after Tsukune taught her how to brush her teeth correctly. She made sure that her fangs were brought to a delicate shine and Tsukune was reminded for the thousandth time why he was glad that she was on his side.

Climbing into bed, Tsukune patted the spot in between his and Keira's legs at the foot of the bed. " Come here Junichi." the little pup did as told and raced for the bed, making a mighty leap onto the surface and face planting the covers. Tsukune had to hid a chuckle and he lightly scratched the puppy's ear.

The couple made themselves comfortable before Tsukune turned off the light and they went to bed.

* * *

The next morning, the two got up and got dressed, this time Keira was wearing a pair of jeans and a red halter top. Tsukune brushed her long hair and tried to find another way to style the long locks but failed. " Even if I were in my human form, my hair is far too long to be contained in a simple hairstyle. Hence why I resorted to styling my hair as so." she stated, carefully setting her hair into the usual odango buns atop her head, accepting a few bobby pins from Tsukune to keep them secured, after parting her hair equally.

Tsukune made breakfast and the two-three counting Junichi-ate in a comfortable silence, simply taking in the domesticity of it all. Once the two were ready to go out, Tsukune placed another fedora on the woman's head wordlessly as the two exited, Junichi trotting happily along, though he had a leash connected to his collar.

While the young dog was not happy about the leash per say, he didn't have a problem with the collar. The three got into Tsukune's car and drove off to the dojo for daily practice. " Hey people, it's everyone's favorite weirdo." Tsukune announced upon arrival inside the dojo, though he received no reply. " Why must you refer to yourself as a...weirdo?" Keira asked her mate bluntly. " Eh, it's just a little inside joke that me and my friends here have. Don't worry about it." the woman simply eyed him before dismissing the odd terminology that he used.

But their easygoing day was about to be cut short.

The woman, with her ever-powerful and extra sensitive nose picked up a scent that she hadn't in a long time. Junichi sensed tension and began to softly growl before being silenced by his mistress. " Something wrong Keira?" Tsukune asked. " It is not wrong, not so much as it is confusing." he asked what was confusing.

" What I am confused about, is why there is the scent of a demon. One I know well." a man with flowing blonde hair and brown eyes stepped out from nowhere and grinned at the three.

" That so? Cause I was wonderin' the same damn thing."

* * *

 ** _Annnnnnd chapter two is done! Yay! Junichi is here, Keira has revealed her past as a demon princess, two CEO's-you all know who they are-are informed of Keira's whereabouts by one special person whom will be revealed in due time, as will the new demon._**

 ** _I hope whoever is reading this enjoyed this chapter, be ready for the nest one because it may take a while. I suck ass when it comes to updating and scheduling so...what ya gonna do? *shrug*_**

 ** _Sowwy... *sounding like iisuperwomanii from YouTube*_**

 ** _Okay so there it is! I gotta go now, and see-well technically write-you later! Bye!_**

 ** _-Always,_**

 ** _FireHanyou16-_**


	3. The Clans and Old Friends

**Unsheathing the Mystery chapter three! WOOT WOOT!**

 **Okay! So a mysterious blonde man (whom Keira seems to know) has showed up, and two CEO's seem to have found a 'her' whoever 'her' is. Can't wait for this to all be revealed. I'm getting tingly...**

 **Chapter three: The Clans and Old Friends (Loyalty tested? Who is Orochi?)**

* * *

" You have got to be joking. Orochi, what is the meaning of this?!" Keira glared at the blonde man. " Nothin', just wonderin' why my friend and sparring partner suddenly shows up after havin' been sealed in her own damn sword for a thousand fuckin' years." Keira's temper seemed to shorten even further due to the man's course language.

" Filthy mouth on you, dear sparring partner, Orochi of the Elemental Youkai Clan." he glared. " Orochi Matsushita now. Lemme guess, poor Princess Keira still ain't got a surname. Poor little Princess." the glare that came from Keira's eyes was enough to make Tsukune feel like he needed to change his pants. The glare wasn't even directed at him, yet he felt the need to cower somewhere. The blonde man never gave the impression that the glare he was given frightened him. The shades on the large windows slid down to leave the studio dark with the only light being artificial. Once it was clear that no one outside could see what was going on in the dojo, the blonde man ripped off his bracelet and the mans hair bled to crimson, eyes changed from brown to cerulean and his ears went elven. This man was a demon.

" Miss me, Princess?" he asked with a cocky smirk. " I like to think not. Though as fun as it was to spend time with you, I am afraid that time was short-lived. It is over now and I regret to inform you, but I have changed." he smirked. " Of course you changed; you tried to rob the treasury of the very Clan you belong to." that made her pause.

" What?" she asked, clearly confused. " The day you were sealed, Kasho told me that you had tried to steal something valuable from the treasury and that's why he sealed you." Keira growled. " No, that is not it. I was inside the treasury because I had lost one of my necklaces inside there. You know I lose my personal items very often; at least twice a month. You helped me find my scrolls, kimonos, jewelry, and even my own sister many a time, do you not remember?" he paused. " Well that doesn't make sense. Why would Kasho say that you'd tried to steal something? And furthermore, why didn't he tell your parents or your brother and sister? Or Tenji for that matter?" Keira's expression darkened at the name Tenji.

" Do not mention him." the ancient Princess told her former friend. " Why?" she breathed in. " Do not mention him. I wish not to hear his name, because he had been acting strange some days prior to my being sealed." Orochi frowned. Stepping closer to his former friend, he inspected her eyes.

" Your eyes have lost some of their warmth and shine. I suggest you get it back before you look like Lord Sesshomaru." she had to crack a smile at that. Oh dear Lord Sesshomaru; the master of the cold shoulder. He could make even the hardest of killers freeze in fear.

Of course, the silver haired Princess had her own nickname. The Princess of Ruin was her nickname and her sister had been dubbed the Princess of Mercy. Her brother had not been given a nickname but her mother had been deemed the Queen of Peace and her father the King of Vengeance and Forgiveness. Lord Sesshomaru's name meant the destruction of life and Lord Inuyasha was known as a hot-head. Lady Izayoi was known as the Queen of Love and Lord Inu no Taisho was known as the King of Life, due to his previous use of the sword which does not cut, the Tenseiga. This sword was originally part of the Tessaiga, the sword that was passed down to Lord Inuyasha. Lord Inu no Taisho had passed the Tenseiga down to Lord Sesshomaru to teach him the value of life and the Tessaiga to Lord Inuyasha to give him the strength to protect humans, and also to seal his human blood.

Keira's own father had given her a weapon of her own, a sword known as the Jigoku no Shinigami, or Hell's Reaper. It had many different forms to shift in and could do so at the wielders will. This blade also functioned as a seal for Keira's demon blood. Her sister and brother were each given a seal and a weapon also. Her younger sister Kagome, was given a bow and arrow along with a bracelet and her brother was given a Kusarigama to fight with along with a necklace with a shark tooth on it.

The necklace acted as both a concealment charm and a blood seal. Now, Keira had two different necklaces, one to conceal her demon form and another to lock away her demon blood. Currently, that piece of jewelry was in the wind. She had no idea where it was. It must have fallen off when she was sealed. " Oh that reminds me..." Orochi reached into a hidden pocket of his shirt and pulled something out.

It was her demon seal. " I found it inside the treasury about half a week after you'd been sealed. Mitsuko had let me in to take down records." that's right, Mitsuko was the Keeper of the Treasury and Orochi was the Secretary of the Treasury which meant he had to take daily record of everything inside. Keira could remember sitting on the floor of the enormous room as he took down notes, absolutely bored out of her mind.

" What do we do now? Is Kasho alive still?" Orochi eyed her like she were an idiot. " I'd think not, considering the fact that he was just a human. No human, not even one of holy power could live a thousand damn years, plus their already...how old was he? Like eighteen?" Keira thought that over. " Yes, he was older than I by human age standards and I was sealed when I was considered seventeen." Tsukune turned to her in shock. The ancient hanyou Princess ignored her mate and walked up to grab her seal when she was pulled into a hug. " I was worried when you didn't meet me and Tatsu to play tricks on the humans around the lands."

 **Keira's POV**

Orochi...was worried? He is almost never worried. He never felt the need to feel as such. This must have affected him more than I thought. I let him hug me for a while longer before removing myself from his arms. " You should know that I could never be put down for long. As long as there is breath in my lungs, I will keep getting up." he chuckled.

" Yeah, guess I should've known that after being your friend for what seems like well over a thousand years." we shared a chuckle. It was something we did not do often, but it was well deserved. Then, I remembered something.

" Orochi, how would you feel about a friendly sparring match? It would be just like before." he grinned. " Why, nothin' would make me happier. Let's see if you're still the best damn swordswoman out there." I smiled. " You flatter me, Orochi. We shall see how my skills have held after one thousand years." out of nowhere, my sword appeared, as it was customary for it to do so.

My sword, Reaper as I used to call it, responds to my will, just as the Tessaiga does to Lord Inuyasha's will. It senses my wish for it and responds accordingly, just as it should. Reaper tracks my movements and creates a pattern, using them as a memory of sorts so it is easier for me should I forget an attack or something along those lines. Readying my stance, I felt at ease for one of the first times in what seems like forever. Orochi pulled a random half spear from nowhere and it immediately turned into his signature weapon, a long spear.

 **Normal POV**

" Ready?" she nodded. " As ever." the two flew at eachother and Tsukune had to cover his ears from the sounds of metal crashing against eachother. Apparently, the sparring sessions that Keira and Orochi had lasted for hours, as Tsukune so learned today.

He had sat for the first twenty minutes, expecting it to be over when both showed nary a sign of being done. Finally, three hours later, the two stopped. Tsukune was on the floor of the mat, eating a burger from the Wac Donald's that was down the street from the dojo. Junichi sat by his master's side, tail wagging lazily. " Well...that was...something." the sienna haired man said after many pauses, trying to word it without offending the two. The woman sighed and shook herself, as if to rid herself of a foul taste or sensation. " Tell me, Orochi; did my family at least survive the last six hundred years?" the woman asked, her tone soft.

Orochi's blue-green eyes softened. He knew how much family meant to Keira, after all, she'd taken him in after his Clan had been wiped out except for himself, Chiharu, and a select few others. She had pleaded with her father to take them into their Court and he did so, under the conditions that Keira was to watch them for a period of two hundred years.

" Yeah, they did. Course, the Black Plague nearly offed some of your cousins when they were over in Europe. Hell of a lot of people died then. Worse than anything I'd ever seen." the woman was silent. " War, famine and death always seem to be more horrific as time goes on, does it not? It seems as though as people keep dying, their deaths seem to fall upon war, sickness, malnutrition, or murder. As time goes on, the deaths of innocent people are wasted, blown away like the flame from a candle. All that is left is the smoke from which a life has been snuffed out." the woman spoke with little to no emotion, but her face betrayed her.

She was angry. Disgusted by the terrible deaths that people had faced, horrified by what she'd seen as a child. As a child growing up in medieval Japan, she had witnessed many terror inducing things, yet it never ceased to bother her. " How ironic; you caring for people you don't even know, becoming angry over even the topic of death, considering that your nickname is the Princess of Ruin.." Orochi said quietly.

" Ironic indeed." the silver haired Princess responded. " Before I forget..." she stole her seal from her former friend, slipping it into one of the pockets offered by her miniscule outfit and then pulled her mate up. " Orochi, may I introduce you to my mate, Tsukune. He released me from my Reaper." he grinned. " Ah, so you let this little hell hound out? Was wondering who was dumb enough to do that.." he was cut off when a fist suddenly made harsh contact with his stomach, the fist belonging to none other than Keira herself who glared. " My my, dear friend, it seems as though you are looking unwell...Perhaps you should find a local priestess or healer to aid you with your ailment." she told her friend who glared at her.

" Nice shot, Princess..." she nodded. The three talked forever until they all got to the root of why Orochi had even been there. " Oh that's easy. I was sent to find someone who had your scent on them." Tsukune looked confused. " Are you saying that she stinks or something?" the woman's eye twitched at that. " You had better not if you value your life." the threat did nothing to deter Orochi who grinned.

" No, she doesn't stink; what I mean is, everyone has a distinct scent. People leave there scent everywhere. It's like a trail, except unlike in Hansel and Gretel, this trail doesn't get eaten by animals and it doesn't fade that quickly." Orochi explained and Keira nodded. " What about blood?" Tsukune asked. Keira was silent. Discussing the scent of many things was an odd concept to her, since she'd grown up with her amazing sense of smell all her life. Orochi spoke as if he wasn't slightly bothered.

" Blood is a rather carnal thing in itself, so it'll have a fairly carnal scent. To me, it smells like...sex or gasoline. But it's different for everyone." Orochi turned to Keira to express his point and she was quiet before speaking. " Cinnamon, paprika and cayenne peppers...or cumin.." Tsukune nodded. " What do I smell like?" Keira turned slightly pink.

" Discussing one's scent, especially among one's mate is considered an activity that is more often than not kept inside the private lives of the mated pair. It is not something easily discussed outside of the home, especially not with another demon in their presence. While any demon can catch a scent, it is different to each person, and only a mate can pick up every single nuance laced into their mate's specific scent." Keira commented rather stiffly, looking a bit uncomfortable.

" Don't worry about it. Keira's always been a bit uptight about that stuff. After all, her dad taught her about demonic rituals and the process of mating, so on and so forth. He was always a stickler for this stuff." Keira's amber orbs darted to Orochi's cerulean eyes within a second. " You are treading on dangerous ground, I suggest you cease with this senseless speech before one of us is hurt." her threat was tame considering how she normally is but then again, her skills were a tad rusty and she wasn't going to get cocky without her swordsmanship in top shape. Just then, Orochi grinned, putting his hands up in a calming gesture.

" Oh well. Today was fun but now I should probably get back. I did finish my mission after all." a question mark appeared above Keira's head. " What mission?" he let his eyes soften. " My mission wasn't only to find someone who had your scent on them, it was to find you, specifically. I hear you caught someone's attention the day you got your dog. Walked right passed 'em, never said a word." the woman froze.

" The...the woman that went passed me outside of the store with the animals?" she asked and Orochi nodded. " She works for a special company, the same one I work for and her name's Tatsu. Though, you already know her well." Keira couldn't hear Orochi's voice for long after he said the woman's name.

Tatsu. Tatsu had survived as well. She was relieved. But what of Chiharu? Or the others from the Clan? " What of Chiharu, or any other members of the Clan?" Keira demanded an answer from her friend. " Chiharu's alive too, same for Hideki. Same for a lotta people. Kayo, Rie, Shizuka, Hajime, Sora, Izuna, Kotaro, Harumi, Mitsuko, even Ayano and Koneko." the woman was relieved.

" And what of my family? You said they survived the last six hundred years, but you never told me if they were alive now." Orochi debated telling her or not. If he did she might demand to know and if he didn't then she would probably feel left in the dark. " I'm afraid that I can't say, by reason of being bound by word. I made a promise that I would not speak of this topic further if I met you again, until my masters felt it was time to reveal." Keira reeled back as if she'd been slapped. He didn't give a direct answer, but that enough told her.

Her family was not alive at this time. They must have perished in the remaining four hundred years that she was sealed. With that thought, she let her head drop and left her bangs to cover her eyes. Keira's lip trembled and Junichi made his way to his distressed mistress. He'd heard what had gone on in the conversation, even though the adults had forgotten about him, and he was saddened. He whined and rubbed against her leg but got no answer.

Orochi had seen every single emotion that went through her face and eyes and felt like dirt when she dropped her head. He could smell her tears. Tsukune eyed him and he shook his head. Orochi knew what he said or did not say would either make or break the already fragile hearted Princess. She'd been shielded from the world in a dark prison for an entire millennium and suddenly thrust out with a mate, and into a new world and new life. Her world was gone, and she had nothing left.

Not only was her castle gone, her title was in shambles. Keira had been labeled as a traitor and her name was soiled. Still, the kind demon King Inu Mamoru had seen to it that his daughter's charges were taken care of. He enacted the 'Hope of Silver' Law. It was a special law that prohibited anyone from revoking asylum from demons, humans or hanyou's from inside the Black Inu Clan's Court.

So in other words, it protected Orochi, Chiharu, the other Elemental demons and hanyou's, and many others. And, using a bit of his Youki, he could extend their lives if they so wished. It even worked on humans. Even so, it didn't stop the whispers and rumors.

They called Keira a backstabbing harlot, a traitorous bitch and a lying conniving wench, even though she couldn't hear them. Though, the one thing that Kasho enjoyed doing most was toting her sword around like a trophy. Since he'd sealed her, he carried around the one thing that contained her.

Orochi would see him strolling down the halls of the Clan with his friends sword strapped to his back, looking as calm and peaceful as usual and he always felt the need to punch the man in the face. Tatsu had nearly cut his arm off when he had set his hand on her shoulder once and Chiharu threatened to decapitate him if he touched her. Kayo growled, Rie let her lightning crackle whenever the higher ups weren't around, Harumi eyed him with scornful sky blue orbs, Shizuka stayed quiet but she was always training, and Hajime flat out ignored the priests existence.

Then, it was around midday when Chiharu, Orochi, Tatsu and Chiharu's older brother Hideki were speaking to eachother when Kasho had passed. Tatsu had looked down so Chiharu went to comfort her when Kasho had beaten her to it. Unfortunately for him, he ended up _getting_ beaten for touching the young Inu Youkai. Tatsu was not to be messed with. Neither was Chiharu. And, in her day, no one was dumb enough to mess with Keira.

Though, around her seventeenth human birthday, she had met a human man named Tenji and had fallen in love. He'd fallen too. They were almost always together, but in the weeks prior to Keira's sealing, Tenji had become increasingly distant and secretive. Orochi knew that it was suspicious but he'd ignored it. If only he hadn't, then maybe his best friend wouldn't have been sealed.

" Well...I'm sorry to cut this visit short, but I really gotta skedaddle. Nice seein' ya, Keira, nice to meet'cha Tsukune, Junichi." Orochi hugged Keira, gave Tsukune a firm handshake and rubbed Junichi's fuzzy ear before walking out, disappearing with his concealment on.

* * *

Tsukune had a feeling that Keira wasn't feeling all that well, so he loaded her into the car, let Junichi dart into the backseat and drove back home. He made them dinner, started a bath for the silent hanyou woman and then he let her take a nap to get rid of some stress and to come to terms with what she'd been told.

A few hours later she had woken up, when the sky was just starting to turn red with the setting sun. When Tsukune had gone to check on her, she was responsive, just still forlorn. It was an improvement from a few hours prior though, considering. Tsukune didn't know how to make her feel better so he settled for simply hugging her as they lied in his bed.

Though, he couldn't help but feel as though this wasn't over yet. Only time could tell, Tsukune supposed.

* * *

 _ **Well, chapter three is over with, yay! So the woman who Keira passed has been revealed to be Tatsu, Orochi hid the truth about Keira's parents while still implying 'something' and Keira seems to be falling apart because of it.**_

 _ **Am I tugging at the heartstrings yet? Maybe? Eh whatever.**_

 _ **Later people.**_

 _ **-Always,**_

 _ **FireHanyou16-**_


	4. Mysterious Woman and A Letter?

**Hey guys! I'm back with chapter four so hooray! So, Orochi told Keira some fat ass lie and she thinks her parents and siblings are dead, and a whole new bunch of craziness is coming so buckle up!**

 **I'm sooo super pumped for this chapter! Yay! I've had this planned for a good while so I'm glad to finally be able to use it! Here we go, and without further ado, chapter four.**

 **Chapter four: Mysterious Woman and A Letter?**

* * *

When Tsukune awoke that morning, he found the bed empty but sounds coming from the kitchen. Keira must've been up. Getting out of bed and stretching, the man went about his morning routine before going into the kitchen to see his mate, or whatever the human equivalent of it was. " Good morning." she said absently as she tried to figure out the stove and how to turn it on. And so, Tsukune spent the next fifteen minutes teaching Keira how to use the stove. She was only dressed in a dark blue t-shirt (that Tsukune could definitely identify as his) and a pair of black panties, the matching bra probably underneath the shirt. Damn, she could pull it off. And he certainly didn't mind seeing her in his clothes.

Onto the stove lesson. He didn't complain or anything, because she seemed to pick up on things quickly, and she didn't get frustrated easily. " You know, you're very calm..." Tsukune commented. " Should I be any other way? There is no danger around, nor is there any particular object or individual that could provoke me into irritation or worse." Tsukune smiled. He'd stopped trying to get her to talk like people from his era.

" Well you're right about that one. But, don't you ever get mad at anything?" she pondered the question before conceding. " I suppose that I have had my moments of uncontainable rage and I acted out against others, but I have learned not to put my thoughts into actions anymore. I now simply try to work out my anger inside of my head, thinking rationally rather than I was more inclined to do when I had been but a mere pup." Tsukune took the time to think over her answer. Yes, she did think things through and didn't rely on her emotions as much as one should, but he could tell that she was suppressing part of herself. Maybe that part of herself reminded her of her past and she didn't like it?

Dismissing the thoughts, Tsukune got plates out and a small saucer for Junichi and let him eat some strips of beef that he quickly grilled. While the puppy ate in joyful silence, Tsukune went to check the mail. Flipping through them, he sighed.

Water bill, electricity bill, tax stuff, bank statements, a letter from his sister whom was off in Milan for some fashion show, and one more. It had his name and address on it, sent First Class. He tilted his head. Shrugging, he placed the others on the table to be read after breakfast, the brown haired man opened the one that struck him as odd.

 _Dear Mr. Sato,_

 _I truly hate to inform of this so informally and with so little notice, but myself and my husband would like to invite you to our penthouse for a small get-together. A gathering if you will. Also, I would like to specifically ask that you bring your significant other, Ms. Keira. Yes, my husband and I know about her._

 _I suppose you are wondering who we are and why we know about you, but as the CEO of a incredibly powerful and world-wide range company, it is my husbands job to know anyone who is anyone. And Ms. Keira is definitely a person of interest. Now, you must not reveal this to her, but what Mr. Matsushita told Ms. Keira about her parents is a lie. And after you read this, I urge you to burn this letter so that Ms. Keira does not find out until we deem it time for her to know the full extent of the life that was left behind._

 _While Ms. Keira's parents indeed had survived the past six hundred years, they lived far passed that and are alive today. Very much alive. As Mr. Matsushita stated, the woman that you and Ms. Keira had passed by when purchasing your new pet, she was a demon named Tatsu. Tatsu is and was a dear friend to Ms. Keira and Mr. Matsushita and she informed her employers of the information that she had gathered that day. That she believed that she had found her. The lost Princess of Ruin. The young Princess Keira of the Black Inu Clan._

 _Aside from all of this new information, I ask-as does my husband-that you and Ms. Keira come to our penthouse to meet tomorrow so that we may get acquainted. I assume that you know your way around this city, so locating our residence should not be too much trouble. When you arrive inside the building, Ms. Tatsu Ochida and Ms. Chiharu Shiratori will escort the two of you up to our penthouse._

 _Thank you for reading, and I hope to see you there._

 _Signed,_

 _Lady Kagura, Mistress of the Western Lands_

The letter had an attachment, of the date and time to come to the meeting. The letter had apparently been sent sometime last night, and had been delivered today. The appointment was scheduled for two o'clock today. " Tsukune? Come." the man heard his...girlfriend? Fiancée? Wife maybe?...call and he quickly stuffed the letter into the back pocket of his jeans. " I'm here." he said, sitting down. " I have prepared breakfast..I still do not see why I cannot simply go out and hunt for our food." she stated, apparently disheartened by that. " People don't hunt anymore. Now, they just do it more fore fun rather than for food or necessity." she sighed and nodded her head, sitting down as well.

" I understand, it is...it is just that I feel just a smallest bit closed in. Back when I was young, I hunted and ran wild for lengths of time, just finding enjoyment in the wind whipping at my hair as I raced through the air." she looked very melancholy and Tsukune felt bad for her. She'd been only seventeen when her very world was ripped to shreds and she had been imprisoned for a thousand years. At seventeen he'd been playing X-Box and trying to not be creeped out by his girlfriend. She'd had a much rougher time growing up than he ever did.

And not to mention that but she'd been lied to about her family, who she thought were dead. Tsukune hoped that with this visit, Keira could finally have happiness. If only the smallest bit. He could only wonder who this Kagura was, and the same to her mysterious husband whom she refused to name. The man snapped out of it before his...whatever relation it was...found out he was being really distracted. " Say, Keira?" the woman looked up. " Yes?" she asked. " So, we're mated right? I'm wondering how this translates into a human relationship. Are we boyfriend and girlfriend? Fiancé's? Husband and Wife?" her head cocked to the side. " I am afraid that I cannot understand the terminology in which you are using." he sighed. " I mean...hmm..." how could he word this in a way she'd understand? Courting? More than courting? " Are we courting or are we already married? This isn't a betrothal, so obviously there has to be some kind of answer." she nodded. " Yes, I understand. We are mated in demon terms and in human terms...I suppose we are already wedded. We are passed the stage of courtship because we had never been involved in a relationship before I marked you. The mark is a claim mark, but technically, we are not mated in the fullest sense. Until we complete the ritual, it will remain as so." Tsukune asked how to complete the ritual.

" Unless you desire to simply get into bed and start, I suggest you not bring the subject up until you feel that the two of us are ready. While I do wish to complete the ritual, I understand your hesitation concerning this entire ordeal, considering all the facts and events that have transpired since my Reaper appeared at your hut. Though, I do wish to make another claim mark. I do not know how to do so." he blushed.

" Well...if someone wants to show others that their significant other is no longer available, they'd give their partner something called a 'hickey'. It's basically caused by sucking on the skin and a bruise forms." she looked intrigued. " I see. So this is the humans way of marking their mates?" she asked. " Well in this day and age, some people-most actually-don't have just one partner. Usually, they'll take a number of different people to bed in their lifetime until they find someone that they feel connected to. But, that doesn't always work out, and that's why some people get divorced." she cocked her head. " They separate. If two people are wedded, and they begin to resent eachother, or whatever reason they may have, the two can get their marriage annulled. That's divorce." the woman nodded.

" I see. But, that is not possible in demonic matings. The pair stay together until death and even passed that point. They see eachother in the afterlife. I have never seen it myself, but I knew of people who did." Tsukune was surprised. That's really something. " Anything else?" the woman pondered before looking back to him. " Yes, it is impossible for a mate to be killed unless the pair is killed at the same time. So, if one dies, then they are brought back." Tsukune nodded. " Also, if the mate is human, their lifespan will automatically lengthen to match their demon mate's lifespan and the family of the mated pair will also gain some effects. Aging is slowed and one cannot be so easily killed."

The two ate breakfast in silence after that, Junichi nibbling away at his meat happily.

* * *

" Tsukune, will you tell me where we are currently going to?" Keira asked as she sat in the passenger seat with her hair contained into a large bun. Keira had pulled the necklace that she'd been given by Orochi and put it on. It had turned out to be a concealment charm-much to Tsukune's amazement-that she put on and immediately he saw the difference. Her hair became black and still incredibly long but not nearly as long as it had been, and her eyes changed from amber to a very pretty shade of milk chocolate that was also dark. The woman had been put into a dark blue halter sundress that he had also found in his sisters room, and a pair of denim wedge sandals from Michael Kors that his sister had stashed there. She'd probably forgotten them and left them at his place.

Once they had parked, they walked inside and a woman with brown hair was there with another woman with eggplant shaded hair. The woman with brown hair was most certainly the Tatsu that had been mentioned so the other woman had to be Ms. Shiratori. Keira felt her eyes go wide. The two had concealment charms on, but she could be blindfolded, with her hands tied behind her back and not a trace of supernatural powers inside of her and she'd still recognize her two closest friends. " Tatsu? Chiharu?" Keira asked as she stepped closer, a hand raised slightly. The two smield with tears in their eyes and but didn't come closer. It wasn't the time or place to suddenly have an emotional breakdown. Never in the lobby of a building housing a very influential company. It didn't matter how badly the two wanted to rush their friend and just never let go, the black haired woman had things to do, and an appointment with the demonesses boss.

Once inside the elevator, the four stood in silence as they began their ascent to the fiftieth floor. Once there, the elevator bell dinged and the doors opened, revealing a woman with black hair and red eyes wearing a expensive and elegant looking purple silk blouse and a pair of black slacks with a pair of monumentally tall heels that brought her to only her husbands shoulders. " Hi there!" she grinned. " Lady...Lady Kagura?" Keira questioned. " You bet your fine ass, Chickadee! It's your favorite person ever!" the black haired woman made quick and pronounced strides over to the other black haired woman and embraced her in a hug which the younger woman robotically returned.

" I see that time has been kind to you both, My Lady, My Lord." she bowed deeply in respect and Kagura giggled. " No need to do that, we're all friends. Right, Sesshy?" she turned to her husband who merely stared at the two in front of him. Kagura sighed, " Absolutely useless.." she muttered in annoyance. Tatsu and Chiharu had long since excused themselves. While they desperately wanted to spend time with their friend, the both knew that she had to know her past. Tatsu and Chiharu had both nearly murdered Orochi when he told them what he had said to Keira. They were outraged. How could he tell one of his only friends, whom had just been released from a one thousand year imprisonment, that her parents and siblings were dead?

" C'mon, sit! Sit!" Kagura urged the pair, practically forcing the two down onto an L-shaped Italian leather couch. Kagura and her mate, along with a little girl with wavy black hair and golden eyes who sat in between the two. " I want you to tell me everything that goes on! I'm kind of a writer, and I could make a totally badass story with the kind of history and lives that you both have lived." Keira noticed that her Lady was still quite the eccentric type, and admitted to herself that no matter how much time passes, Kagura will never change. Not one bit. It was a trait she found to admire about her Lady. " Can I ask a question? Orochi had visited Keira and I when we went to the dojo I work at. He told her that he couldn't reveal the status of her family because he was under an oath. Keira believes her family is dead, and she's probably wondering what happened after she was sealed." Kagura frowned. " Well, I had come to the Black Inu Clan lands a day or two after word got out that Keira had been sealed by Kasho. I had sent him flying with my fans before Sesshy here stopped me. Then, Orochi and Tatsu had come to fill us in on what had happened. They said that Orochi had gone looking for Keira the day she was sealed when she didn't arrive so that she, Tatsu and Orochi could go mess around with the humans as that day had been reserved as 'mess with humans' day. He'd found her necklace lying on the floor of the treasury and felt the presence of holy energy, recognizing it to be Kasho's so he sought him out and found the priest with Keira's sword in hand. The two talked, well, more like Orochi demanded answers and Kasho barely even blinked. He simply told Orochi that he'd caught Keira about to rob the treasury and acted accordingly. But, he didn't tell Keira's parents or even her siblings. Hell, Kasho wasn't even _supposed_ to be down there. I think he must've used some kind of spell to make Mitsuko let him in and then made his trap. Lying, stuck-up, selfish little...oooohhhhh if Rin weren't here I swear to everything that's holy in this world and the next, I'd use every single cuss word I know on Kasho, and if he were here, his ancestors would turn over in their graves from the sound of his nose breaking!" Sesshomaru simply sat there, letting his mate rant in fury. He knew better than to interrupt her when she was fuming. He preferred sleeping in his bed, rather than one suited for a dog. She had tried to make him sleep in a dog bed after all, and it never happened. He would rather sleep on the couch than a dog bed any day. Not to mention this, he had hidden her last shipment of wite-out or whatever correction fluid she had ordered to cover up mistakes and she had nearly decapitated him.

Sesshomaru wasn't dumb enough to piss his mate off further. He enjoyed having his manhood where it belonged; attached to his body. Because he knew that Kagura, when pushed far enough, that she could cut someone's manhood off. She'd done it before. A good few times actually. " So, if Keira really **had** tried to steal something from this treasury and had been caught, what would happen?" there weren't police back then, so there had to be some form of order amongst the people. Sesshomaru spoke up.

" If such a thing were to ever happen, the Tribunal would be called to convene and Keira would be tried. If found guilty, she could face imprisonment for life or even a death sentence." the woman's face darkened. " And how about now? There has to be someone from her Clan that's left, so wouldn't she be tried for something since she was accused of robbing the treasury?" the atmosphere seemed to grow thicker and Tsukune was having a hard time breathing. The pair before them were silent.

" Well..." Kagura trailed off and her mate picked up where she left off. " The Tribunal has been notified of your unsealing and they have begun having meetings discussing what to do with you." Keira almost felt her heart stop before white hot rage filled her. The Tribunals wouldn't listen to her side, no matter who she was born to. They'd take the side of Kasho or anyone else who took his side. She was utterly screwed.

" Please tell me this is a joke. The Tribunals are still here?!" Keira shouted in outrage, and began to dig her claws into the Italian leather couches arm. " Hey! That was expensive! I'm taking that out of your paycheck!" Kagura complained, eyeing the possibly-definitely-ruined couch. " I will order a new one." her mate stoically said. Sesshomaru and Kagura's daughter, Rin sat in between with a juice box sitting on the glass coffee table. She was staring at the pretty lady and the guy with light hair. " I apologize, My Lady." Keira spoke, holding her tone and being wary of her words.

" Mommy, who is the pretty lady?" Rin asked. " That is Keira and her mate Tsukune. Keira here, is friends with your Uncle Yashie." the little girl's eyes gleamed. " Uncle Yashie?!" she asked and her mother nodded. Inuyasha was her favorite uncle, though she loved her uncle's wife's brother too. And auntie Kagome and auntie Kanna were the best. The elevator bell dinged, Keira was on her feet in a flash and the gold plated doors parted revealing a man and a woman, with two men and another young woman behind them.

Keira turned. And froze. " M-Mother...Father..." she swallowed a lump in her throat. " Keira-nee?" Souta stepped out from behind his older sister and rushed for his eldest sister. The three siblings ran into a hug and Keira looked genuinely at peace, and happy. The parents wrapped their arms around the hugging siblings. When they all parted, the three siblings had tears in their eyes, smiles on their faces, and the parents hugged their eldest daughter.

" Are you alright, honey? Are you hurt? You've grown so much!" Keira's mother fussed over her eldest child. " I am unharmed mother. You do not look to have aged much." she admitted to her mother before turning to her father. " Father." she bowed low. " I sincerely apologize for disappearing so unexpectedly without explanation. It is an action that I deeply regret." her father smiled. " Sweetheart, what happened was not your fault." he assured her. " Sis, can you tell us what happened?" Souta asked Keira and she cocked her head hearing the word 'sis'. " I suppose." she sat down again by her mate and began. " I was inside the treasury, looking for a necklace that I had lost when pain assaulted me. I was covered by a white light and when it faded, I was inside my blade. Lord Kasho had trapped me inside of my own sword. I was trapped inside of my sword for a thousand years. Then around a fortnight ago, I was released by my mate, Tsukune." she nodded to her mate.

Her mother suddenly had stars in her eyes. " You have a mate? Oh dear, that's wonderful!" she walked over to the man. " What's your name, young man?" he smiled slightly before answering. " My name is Tsukune Sato, ma'am." if possible, Keira's mother smiled wider. " Oh my, and he has manners as well! You certainly know how to pick, sweetie." the hanyou Princess flushed. " Thank you, mother." she said politely, still a bit red.

" Hey sis, you know you don't have to be so formal and polite right?" the middle sibling told her elder sister. The middle child was known as none other than the same CEO of Ellani, Kagome Higurashi. Tsukune sat back down and Keira did so as well.

" Yeah, she's right, you don't have to be so formal you know." Tsukune told his mate as he sat next to her on the couch. She turned to him. " But...This is all I have ever been. I was raised to always be respectful, professional and formal." Kagome snickered. " Actually...you were kind of a bad girl when I was younger. Back when I was growing up, you insulted a ton of people and were rude to them, you also swore. A lot." this statement from Kagome prompted her elder sister to turn slightly pink. " Whoa, really?" Tsukune asked his mate's sister who nodded, as did Kagura.

" Yeah, she'd insult like seven people before two in the afternoon! Actually, it was usually before eleven am.." Keira's face turned even pinker. Then, Kagura decided to speak up. " Kaggie's right. Keira was and is one of the kinds of people you just can't control. She would insult and cuss out so many people, I think she once even broke her record. The original record was thirty-eight insults before midday and she broke the record by insulting about forty or fifty people, before even nine that morning." the woman began to flush deeper. " I was in a particularly foul mood that day." she tried to explain but her sister and brother had already collapsed into fits of laughter. Soon, the woman's façade of indifference and embarrassment broke away and she too laughed with her siblings.

Tsukune saw the drastic change in his-apparent-wife and saw just how uptight she had been. She had sealed away a good deal of her emotions, probably to keep from being hurt again. " Keira? What happened with Tenji?" Kagome asked her sister once her hilarity allowed her to calm down. " I think something like betrayal. He had acted a bit strange in the few weeks prior to Kasho sealing me." Kagome thought it over. " Yeah, you're right. He did seem different. Not to mention that weird priestess who suddenly showed up...She was always around Kasho, by his side no matter what. There was something off about Kasho's eyes but I didn't pay it much mind, seeing as I already was busy with Inuyasha and his issue with that other priestess Kikyo." Keira's face darkened at the name. " Of course. I remember that lowlife poor excuse for a priestess." Kagura scowled at the name. " Oh yeah, that fucking bitch. And not in a good way referring to dog demons." the members of said race chuckled, as did the humans. " Anyway, I swear that something was up. The power she was giving off was not normal. It was weird, not like a priestess' power at all." Keira thought it over.

" Kasho had seemed particularly scathing against me during that time, and he had grated on my nerves much more than usual. I had felt that something was amiss, but did not act on my suspicions." the ancient hanyou Princess told her sister. The group talked for what seemed like hours-and it was-catching up and tears were again shed, many times. Keira seemed finally at peace, if only a little. Knowing her family was alright had lifted an enormous weight from her shoulders, but now she was pissed at Orochi for hiding it from her. She was going to train so she could beat his face in the next time she saw him.

It was just around seven o'clock when Tsukune and Keira left the penthouse, bidding her parents a farewell along with her Lord and Lady. Tsukune wrote down his address so Keira's family could visit if they wanted to, and they left.

* * *

Tsukune bumped into a woman and he grunted slightly as he was pushed to the side. She made a small 'excuse me' before walking off. He turned but she had already disappeared around the corner. That was odd. Not only that, but with the little boost of almost everything he got from-at least partially-mating Keira, he could sense auras. That woman's aura felt weird. And in fact, the air itself felt weird. It almost felt heavy and he could've sworn he heard an odd voice in his head telling him to get away from there. So he did.

When he got home, he drew what the woman looked like, from his eidetic memory. He'd show this to Sesshomaru and Kagura on the next visit, since the woman had already made Tsukune and Keira promise to visit again while Sesshomaru said nothing, only to have his mate squeeze his hand tightly in punishment before he muttered something and walked away. Keira had lowered her eyes to half-mass, apparently regaining some of her old personality. On the way out of the building, she had promised to see her friends soon, very soon and the two departed home.

Currently, Keira was training in the special training room/mini dojo that Tsukune had in his backyard. She hadn't stopped talking the entire ride home, a new light sparked in her eyes. She must've finally gained some piece of her back, and now she couldn't be held back. She ranted on how she was going to beat Orochi into the next moon cycle and Tsukune assumed that she meant next month.

Junichi was lying on the couch, sleepily eyeing his master. The pup was wondering what he was doing so he jumped from the couch and leapt onto his masters lap, looking at the odd painting. It was a woman, but there was something about her eyes.

The pup growled. He knew what lurked in those eyes. Magic. Dark Magic. His growling alerted his master, and even his mistress who ran in. " Am I in need of destroying anything?" she asked bluntly. " No, Junichi jumped on my lap and was looking at my drawing before he started growling." the woman looked over it before sighing. " Of course Junichi would growl. He could see the magic traces swirling in this woman's eyes." the Princess paused.

" Why are you painting the face of a woman who clearly practices the Dark Arts?" she asked, leaning close and her eyes pierced Tsukune's soul. She was pissed, definitely. " I bumped into her when I went to the store for some milk. She basically disappeared just after running into me." he shrugged. " I was gonna show this to Sesshomaru and Kagura, I guess I kinda felt something odd in the air. The air felt heavy and I could've sworn I heard a voice telling me to get away from there." Keira nodded.

" Most likely the heaviness of the air was because of her aura. She uses Black Magic and therefore, her aura is completely black. Now, onto the other issue. The voice you heard, was most likely a version of my inner Youkai, created for you solely to keep you safe. Think of it as intuition or common sense. Only you need to listen to it more than anything else. It is instinct in the simplest of terms. You most likely felt the presence of Magic in the air because of our partially completed mating. You will be able to sense more once we become full mates." the woman explained and placed a pacifying hand on the puppy's head which silenced the growl.

Well that explains a lot. But just who was that woman?

* * *

 ** _Well, here's the end of chapter four! Keira's family is really okay, Orochi lied or rather just didn't say anything, and everything else will be revealed in time._**

 ** _Sesshomaru and Kagura are introduced along with their daughter Rin. Ah and Un are ginormous Great Danes that will be introduced later and Jaken is Fluffy's secretary._**

 ** _Also, Kagura is based off of Kagura from To Summon A Mate. Yes, she is. That wite-out thing? Yeah, got it from there. Same for the writer part. But the rage is all my own._**

 ** _So yeah. Is Kasho alive? Who's the mysterious woman? All will be revealed within time, my children._**

 ** _Stay tuned!_**

 ** _-Always,_**

 ** _FireHanyou16-_**


	5. Ghostly Intruders (Plus a Book?)

**Okay, so disclaimer out the fucking wazoo because a good deal of these characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I'll list some off to make sure people know. Let's not be idiots here okay? That way, I won't have to sic Kagura on you. Trust me, my Kagura and Penthesileia's Kagura combined are like the apocalypse times one trillion...plus a super mega google.**

 **Anyway, enough of that and onto the disclaimer again. Joy.**

 **Inuyasha, Kagome, Kagura, Sesshomaru, Souta, Kagome's mother-whom I named, so whatever-, Midoriko (will be mentioned later), Naraku (again, mentioned later), Sango and Miroku (will eventually appear), etc, etc, etc do not belong to me, they are the sole property of high priestess of Wonderfulness, Rumiko Takahashi. Bow down to the new Queen, assholes.**

 **My characters: Tsukune, Keira, Tatsu, Chiharu, Hideki, Sumomo, Orochi, Ayano, Koneko, Izuna, Kotaro, Kasho, creepy woman who Tsukune bumped into last chapter (that particular incident will be explained in due time, once I find a way to make that work without it sounding like shit to me, god...),Tenji, and any fucking other person who's name you don't recognize. And if you don't remember if they're in the original series or not, go look it up!**

 **C** **hapter five: Ghostly Intruders (Plus a Book?)**

* * *

Tsukune and Keira were sleeping in his bed, the new dog at the end of the bed, when Keira bolted up. She was alert, as was Junichi. Something was not right. Keira's charcoal coated amber eyes scanned the room, looking for the disturbance. Nothing in there. She got up, Tsukune turning over and tangling his legs in the sheets. She ignored her slumbering mate and instructed Junichi to stay while she left the room to investigate further. She checked every room, every closet and only when she came upon the basement, did her instincts truly start flaring. It was in there. She growled, and her very little known secret began to race down her arm, coiling around her.

She opened the door and her silent spell-cast revealed a man; no, a spirit who stood inside the garage, a broken piece of pipe laying on the ground next to him. The wall was missing a pipe, she would have to fix that, if she could anyway. She blinked not once, her bright eyes standing out in the night as she glared in warning. " Leave this place. Immediately." she growled at the ghost's warning. " You leave. I marked this area as my territory and you have no power here. Get out." she growled. As if to spite her, he knocked over a glass jar of nails. The jar shattered and soon Tsukune came running. " What's going on?" he asked. " Stay back, mate." she advised her mate and Junichi stood in front of the confused man, growling low in the back of his throat. " You cannot make me leave." Keira growled dangerously. " Oh I will." her power glowed bright. " Holy powers granted by the Kami, I beg of you to cleanse this house and banish this presence of evil. Be gone. Expel!" she shouted and the spirit man screamed as he was burned up into ash before disappearing. Keira and Junichi visibly relaxed and the air seemed to clear.

" What was that?" Tsukune asked. " A demonic spirit. A bad one. He had been knocking things over and causing trouble while you were not present. I had attempted to make my point many times before, yet he would not heed the warnings I gave him." Tsukune thought it over. His house wasn't that old, it was build about ten years before. So what could have caused this? Then, a memory came to the fore-front of his mind. " That could be it." he muttered in realization. Back in college, he had briefly gone out with a woman, Minako, who was involved in the dark arts. After he'd come back to his dorm to see her offering lambs blood to Satan, he'd freaked out and broken it off. She screamed at him, telling him that he'd regret breaking up with her. For weeks, he'd gotten phone calls that immediately hung up the moment he answered, emails, and one day he even found his car windshield smashed.

" What?" Keira asked him. " I had been involved with this one girl a few years ago and she was interested in stuff like-" she cut him off. " The Dark Arts?" she asked without a moment of hesitation. " Yeah. I'd stopped seeing her after I'd come back to my dorm and saw her offering Satan lambs blood." she nodded. " My best guess is that she asked a demonic spirit to invade your home and make your life impossible. But I bet she was not counting on you having a demonic mate." Keira turned to her light haired mate.

" Tell me who she is and her throat will be at your feet." she said without a second thought. Tsukune felt his neck and stuttered out, " H-Her throat?" his mate raised an eyebrow. " Is that not sufficient? I suppose I could bring you her entrails if that would suffice, or even her head." the silver haired woman's face was blank, no expression was read from her countenance. She was absolutely serious. " Uhh...No that-That's not necessary..." Keira eyed her mate for a minute before nodding and taking Tsukune's hand, leading him back inside to the interior of the house, Junichi following behind with a wag of his tail.

* * *

After that rather odd encounter, the almost fully mated couple and their dog ended up sleeping in until about lunchtime. Tsukune mumbled as he turned over, knowing that his sleep had evaded him for the last time. He wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, no matter how hard he tried. Stretching as best he could, what with his mate currently having her arms wrapped around him in a gentle unbreakable vice grip, he looked at the clock.

 _12:32_

They'd slept in. And wracking his brain, the man found out that today was the day that his sister was coming back from Milan. If she weren't already here. " Son of a bitch..." he muttered. Looking around for a way to free himself from his mate, he was desperate. He had to pee, he was starving and he didn't know if his sister was back home or not, or if she was pissed because he hadn't been there to pick her up.

The sienna haired man decided to tickle her. What a great idea THAT one was. However innocent the idea had seemed on his part, in the second after he had just _barely_ grazed Keira's side, he found himself on his back on the bed with his mate straddling him. Completely ignoring the current situation and the thoughts his subconscious wanted _desperately_ to follow, he kept a blush from appearing on his face by the strength of Buddha. " Is there something you require for attempting to sneak passed a trained warrior?" she asked bluntly.

Turns out, Keira was not a morning person. Go figure.

" I have to pee." he said. She pondered for a quick minute before letting him get up. After relieving himself, the man walked into the kitchen, intent on finding food and then trying to discover anything on his sister. She'd surely kill him if he wasn't there to pick her up. He nearly pissed himself with fright-though having just gone to the bathroom not even five minutes prior-when he heard a voice.

" Well, good afternoon, dear brother." a young woman, with brown hair about a shade darker than his own, and eyes of the same shade got up and turned, showing her outfit to be one of her own creations, no doubt.

She was wearing a purple tank top with white lines on it, a purple skirt with one white line going around it near the hem, purple handless arm gloves that stopped at her upper forearm with a white band around the top, white thigh highs and boots. She completed this look with white rose earrings a white choker and part of her hair piled into a neat bun with the rest of it-including her bangs-down. _' Manami is going to fucking murder me...'_ the man resigned himself to this fact.

" Now, imagine my surprise when I come home from Milan excepting to see my big brother who would drive me home, but I find nothing. So I get a cab here and I use my key to unlock the front door, and set my stuff down. I check your bedroom and I find you and a woman with silver hair tangled together in the sheets with a puppy lying near the end of the bed. My big bro finally got somethin? Oh and there was this package on your doorstep when I arrived, from someone named Kagura.." Tsukune went to the package after giving his sister a kiss on the cheek and saying that he'd explain later.

Sitting down on the couch and opening the package, he found it to be a rather small book or rather, a pocket-sized book. It wasn't much bigger than a wallet, height and length wise, but it sure was thick enough. And emblazoned in gold lettering on the front cover was the glorious handwriting that Tsukune assumed to be that of the author.

Flipping open this strange book, he read the acknowledgements, before finding the actual name of the book and that of the author.

 _A Super Easy To Follow Pocket Sized Guide To Owning, Controlling, and Not Killing Your Very Own Mate_

 _Written by Lady Kagura, Mistress of the Western Lands_

Somehow, in a weird way, Tsukune didn't find it all that hard to believe that Kagura had written this, having seen her personality first hand just the day before.

 _Intro: Wow, great job, dumbass. You must've done something worse than killing a unicorn to be stuck with one of these assholes. If you're reading this (and you **know** that you are!) it means that you are/have been blessed (and/or cursed) by becoming a demons mate! Yeah, lucky you. Now before you all start heading to the local church or something looking for holy water, crosses, steaks or a bible, sit your pretty (or not so pretty) asses down and listen to the lovely Kagura give you a totally non-boring history lesson on demons and everything. And the best part? It won't put you to sleep like your history teacher!_

 _Intro number two (yes there is two of them, get over it!): Now, this is long and sort of tedious, bit it's gotta be done by someone! So let's just dive in shall we? The whole spiel about demons and how they came to be is coming up, so you better be paying attention._

 _Chapter one: No Hun, the Demons Aren't The Mailman's Kids_

 _Okay, breaching the topic of demons in general; they are in fact, worse than the typical male or female; trust me. Male demons are incapable of putting the toilet seat down no matter how many times you tell them to and female demons are worse than a woman in labor, who has just been told that someone called their favorite show stupid. Now, before all the weird stuff starts to happen, I will explain to you the history of demons._

 _Story time! A long long long **long** time ago, there weren't any demons; just God/Buddha/Goddess/local stripping librarian, seven shitloads of angels and a metric ton of humans. Then, because a good few of these moronic angels wanted to overthrow God/Goddess/Buddha/whatever, they took the advice of an angel who wouldn't know intelligence if it bit him in the ass, smacked him in the face or shoved a dildo the size of Texas up his ass. Unfortunately, this angel, besides being a colossal idiot, he also had a loose tongue when plastered. So, when he got absolutely shit-faced at one of the heaven parties, he went to God and accidentally told him the whole thing. Naturally, he was pissed but handled it in a very calm manner considering. _

_He turned the angels into demons-especially the ones who had planned to rebel against him-and sent them to earth to be crappy dicks down there. They were of course pissed and they bitched until they were blue in the face, but that had taken about a good hundred years or so, because their bodies had to get used to the lower altitude and the different effects of not being angels anymore._

 _Another thing that pissed them off; their weapons had been stripped of most of their powers. Now the names of these stupid demons are coming up._

 _Overview of the Rebellion Leaders! Yay!:_

 _Inu no Taisho: He's one of the bigger badder people...demons...out there. He originally ruled the rebellion and was the first angel to be turned into a demon. But he was unfortunately not realizing that he'd been conned by a moron. Poor guy...He was feeling that one for a good six hundred years..._

 _Inu Mamoru: Another one of the leaders and Inu no Taisho's best friend and right hand man...demon. Second angel turned demon. He could've sworn that there was something off with the one they'd taken advice from, but didn't think too much on it. Bad move on his part. He felt that for a good while too._

 _Sesshomaru: Biggest. Fucking. Beefcake. Ever. Picture this; every hot male actor or model combined into one sexy and dangerous beast. Third angel turned demon. This one is the result of a fling between Inu no Taisho and another angel just before the rebellion so he grew up right as everyone was thrown down. Isn't that lovely? Anyway, he is the hottest man you'll ever see and he could kill you in a second. He has also found his mate already (so you bitches can back the hell off, got me?!)._

 _And finally, the last one. Naraku: Moron, creepy, evil, stupid little shit-bag. Last angel turned demon. Probably dropped on his head more than a few times during his childhood. This dude, while being incredibly stupid, is also a sly mother-fucker and he makes the run of the mill demons from Hell look like your nice next door neighbor who brings you soup when you're sick. He could wipe out an entire country and not feel anything. Making things recoil in disgust or cry like a toddler for their mother is just part of his day-job and it makes him insanely happy...okay, maybe I'm giving him a little too much credit here._

 _But you catch my drift. Anyway, so now that we know the names of the original ones who fucked us all up, onto more important matters._

 _Oh yeah, and before they had gotten thrown out of heaven, Naraku the dipshit had apparently found out that by popping a bun in a human woman's oven, you could make these totally creepy, freakishly deformed looking, evil mini-monster babies. I may not be able to pronounce it, but I can spell it. The Nephilim. Okay so this fact had only solidified God's need to banish these dunderheads to earth to teach them a lesson, and since they liked getting humans preggo so much, he gave the demons a mate each._

 _Just one. And, since he can't make them fall for eachother (what with free will and all that nice stuff), he instead made it so that one special human, the demon's mate, is the only one that a demon can get pregnant._

 _And who said God didn't have a sense of humor? If he didn't, he wouldn't have done that! See?! So, I bet you're thinking that once these demons found their mates it would be all happily ever after and riding on horses through rainbows, right?_

 _Well prepare to be dead wrong._

 _The original demons were rude, arrogant, inconsiderate and also just complete assholes. They said stuff like ' I'm gonna go make creepy babies with other women so go suck it!' and blah blah blah. So, God was being sympathetic to us when he gave the human mates the subjugation necklaces and other suppression accessories. Cool guy right?_

 _What's A Demon?:_

 _A demon is the descendent of an angel or a fallen angel. They are hot, tall, very powerful, and tend to be incredibly smart so don't feel bad if you lose a battle of wits with them, I can teach you how to get back at them for it. These guys-the male demons-are like human men times...about twenty. Sometimes more, especially if angry. Aye caramba! Now the female demons are slightly different but are essentially the same. They're as strong as the guys but their temper can range from very calm to 'pin-drop-snapping' kind of anger._

 _Now, these demons can tend to come with fun little additions, like tattoos, or ears, tails, hooves, wings or horns, and don't forget eyes that'll make you melt into putty and cause you to probably need to take a trip to the restroom real quickly. Don't be surprised, it's happened before. Okay, now onto the topic of their strength, super strong._

 _Very, very, **very** strong. These guys can't be smoked by like anything. And most of these demons are older than dirt because they might as well be the first demons around! In fact, three of the original four dumbasses are still around, and that was a very fucking long time ago so that'll give you an idea as to how long they can live. These guys can't die, unless they have a wound that would kill a human about ninety times over, are old as shit or commit suicide. Seriously, not even an endless marathon of Sesame Street, Mr. Rogers and his stupid goddamn neighborhood plus any other annoying ass TV show you can think of will smoke these guys. Scary right? Well, you'll need a new pair of pants soon. _

_Oh and before I forget, God decided he wanted to screw with the former angels some more and changed their healing abilities. Back when they were angels, they could heal just by touch, but God changed it so now a demons saliva has the healing power. It also makes it more fun to hear your mate grumble shit about how he's gonna kill the bastard who harmed you between licking your wounds closed. Super fun. Beat you can't beat the number of threats I've counted my mate making while he heals my wounds. Take a guess. Nope, you got it wrong. It usually runs close to nine hundred. Yeah; nine hundred. Sometimes more._

 _Now any power I haven't mentioned may be new because of the younger generation of demons and I don't have time to make six hundred books for making it easier on human mates. I'm not Super Woman, though I sure as hell act like it. Bow down to the new Queen, fuckers._

 _Oh and you think your mate is bad now? HA! Prepare for it to be a whole lot worse. Demons are protective, possessive and arrogant. They're prideful sons of bitches and they love to prove people wrong. But they will not admit it when they're wrong because of their damn pride. Useless assholes. Every one of 'em._

 _So What's A Mate?:_

 _Well, a mate might as well be the end of your romantic dreams of your 'one true love'. Demons are like the absolute worst nightmare you could ever have. Now again referring to God not being able to mess with free will, he fucked up our anatomy instead and made it so they are the only ones who can get us pregnant (or they are the only ones who you can get pregnant, depends on gender). This is because of the whole free will thing and he can't suddenly proclaim that any demon or human will fall in love with their mate right off the bat._

 _The mate is the only one that they can reproduce with, but that doesn't mean the demon can't go running around to other diners and seeing other people's milkshakes. Rude asses, how dare they, but hey, it's cool. I hope these guys enjoy humiliation, cause that's what's on the menu for them. So anyway, God gave us a few tools at our disposal to help with that. Trust me, independent guys and gals out there, you want you mate to be absolutely nuts over you._

 _Chapter two: DON'T PEE ON THE CARPET!_

 _I'm sure you guessed from the title, that this chapter is all about house breaking your demon mate. Yay! Those tools God gave us? They'll come in handy now, and they'll be explained too._

 _-Telepathy (not just for superheroes!)_

 _Now, this one is more commonly known as the Mind Meld (that's its actual name) and it basically allows you to hear your mates thoughts. Ever wonder what their thinking? A simple 'click' will do! Voila! You can connect to your mate at any time and this also helps to figure out if they're being annoyed by you constantly talking, so you can do it more! They'll get more annoyed but they'd never hurt you!_

 _Ignore whatever your demon told you about this thing, it's really just for us. They don't like to admit it though. Now, this thing is important, very important and it's to make sure they don't pull a Naraku move once there's a kid in ya. Your demon may be a bit reluctant, also a little dickey so use this to your advantage. Sneak into his (or her) mind and find out what he (or she) is thinking. Don't be afraid to push them out of your mind if they get too dickey. But at least give them a short fix to keep them satisfied until you two get to know eachother more._

 _At least with this thing you can say that you do read eachothers minds! Now you both really **are** mind readers!_

 _Chapter two, Section two: Necklaces, Bracelets, and More! Oh My!_

 _So, what do accessories have to do with a demon mate? I'll tell you. These aren't just pretty pieces of jewelry that you buy when you're pissed off at your mate (preferably using their credit card), these are made to keep your demon from going power-hungry and being a total douche-nozzle!_

 _One of the more common accessories are binding necklaces. These are (as you could guess) placed around the neck of your mate and it is made to keep them in line. A simple word will be used as the subjugation word and upon this spoken command, the demonic mate has no choice but to obey. It isn't easy to get these, but you may find them in your nearest shrine. Shinto or Buddhist shrine. They should probably have some. If not, then tell them to start investing. My brother-in-law has one of these, his mate put it on him. She tells him to 'sit' and he face-plants the floor!_

 _Subjugation bracelets are a lot like the necklaces, only these are slightly different. Basically the same capabilities except they don't slam your mate into the floor with a single word. Instead, they make them shut up or stop moving. If you tell them to shut up, they will. No choice but to obey._

 _Now, here's something of a more sensitive topic. These are only used in desperate situations so be careful with them if you have one._

 _Prayer beads or necklaces are extremely dangerous to your mate if they stay locked in them for too long. The item is meant to contain your demon mate and to make them calm down, but the way that it's brought about isn't very orthodox. The prayer beads/necklace sucks your demonic mate into it and locks them inside of a place where they are forcibly made to calm down. Usually, that place is very cold and dark. It's easy for your demon to get sick and develop one hell of a fever from it, if not worse. The longer they're left in there, the worse. Do not use these, if you don't have to. Seriously, I won't lose sleep over sending the demon slayers after you because you killed or nearly killed your mate by being a prayer bead happy asshole. And considering the fact that your demon can usually walk off getting hit with a train sixty times and still go do their daily hardass workout along with three hundred and eighty seven bench presses, these are not the best thing to go with. It could, and probably would based upon my knowledge of dickheads who've used this one too many times, ruin the relationship with your demon, if you didn't kill them that is._

 _You'll be lucky if they even stay in the same room as you if you use this on them. Not a good idea to do so. If you don't heed this, then I hope the demon slayers disembowel you! You would certainly deserve it!_

 _Is It Supposed To Be This Slow?_

 _Now, don't get grossed out or anything here because then you're a wimp. But demons have seriously fucked up anatomy (probably from God fucking with us) so now their little baby swimmers are very lost, very slow, and very, very confused. It's not you, it's them. Trust me. This thing is alllllll them. These things can take up to a century before you and your demon can have a nice little Junior or Juniorette. This is possibly also just something God did to have a good laugh. If only I could put him on my shit list. Damn, the things I'd do. Anyway, so it'll take a long time to have a nice little baby, or for the more animalistic species of demons, pups/cubs. Or whatever. Now, this long ass waiting time gives you plenty of time to wane your demon from stupidity before lovely Baby arrives. It won't hurt you or anything, so you won't die in childbirth, now labor pains are a totally different issue! Wonderful! Let's just hope that college prices aren't as painful as childbirth by the time your kid is born._

 _Now, It's Time To Get Serious!_

 _The Mate Mark:_

 _Now, the mate mark is a type of claim that states who your intended mate is, even if you aren't fully mated yet. It's basically like a tramp stamp forever branded onto the palm of your hand. A simple open cut will do, and your demon simply licks it (and before all you damn wusses out there go 'EWWW!', I will tell you plain and simple; demons cannot spread AIDS or any other disease like that. You're just fine.), then bing bang boom; you two are now tied in hell, or as the normal community calls it; matehood or basically an engagement. So essentially, hell. Yay! Let's go over those lovely colors that come with it! Not only does your mate mark have the crest of your demon's family, it also comes with a nice color. Now in the beginning, it will start off really difficult because there is distrust and some thoughts of betrayal, so it's not uncommon. Let's see those colors!_

 _Colors: Besides them acting as permanent wedding rings, these things also double as mood rings. Who needs cheap metal when you have a fool proof mood ring built into your damn skin?!_

 _Pink: Sickeningly happy_

 _Blue: Happy, in love_

 _Red: Hatred, may want to invest in a sleeper couch._

 _Orange: Anger_

 _White: Same as blue, seen on darker skin tones._

 _Sparkles: Someone has seen Twilight seven times too many!_

 _Green: Color me green with jealousy!_

 _Purple: Preggo! Guys who like their junk where it is should best stay away from the mated woman. Demon daddy-to-be's can be reallllllllly overprotective. And possessive. Trust me, I know._

 _Yellow: So effin' tired of eachother._

 _Black: *smudge from water landing on ink* Watch for *smudge from water...smudge...smudge* sisters._

 _Other Marks...?:_

 _If you have another mark, one that wasn't covered here, get a second opinion. You're kinda weird._

Keira walked into the living room, wide awake and sat behind Tsukune, letting her hand lie on his shoulder. She read the small book and one eyebrow arched. " It does not surprise me that Lady Kagura wrote this. It seems that she has not changed since I knew her when I was but a teenager." Tsukune looked up and his mate gave him a small kiss. She'd been doing that a lot actually.

Sneaking in little pecks or not so little kisses when he was either distracted or had his full attention on her. He didn't mind, truly, it was just a little new to him. Manami did her typical 'aww' thing and Keira looked up. " Who are you?" she asked her mate's sister. " That's my sister Manami. She was out of the country until today. I was supposed to meet her when she got off her flight." the man sheepishly explained.

 _click_

 _Are we telling your sister about the fact that I am a demon? Or that you are mated?_ I looked at Keira, wondering how she did that. _It is in the book, mate. The Mind Meld. Lady Kagura said that you would hear a faint 'click' before you could hear your mate's thoughts and speak in their mind. Try for yourself._

 **Like this?**

 _Yes. You picked this up fairly easily._

 **Well thanks for that.**

 _It is no problem. Now, we will be speaking more about the woman that bumped into you later. I can assure you of that._

 **I had a feeling that you'd day that.**

The two tuned back into the conversation, one sided as it nay have been with Manami talking animatedly about her trip and what happened, and all that jazz. Junichi padded into the room and jumped into Tsukune's lap. Tsukune kept listening to his sister tell how her trip went, and he decided to finish reading the book the next chance he had. Then, he'd ask Kagura and her mate/husband who the woman he bumped into was. That woman felt _off_. Everything about her just screamed unnatural. He could only wonder how long that woman had been dabbling in the Dark Arts for her aura to feel so...disgusting..and vile. And wrong, he couldn't forget how wrong she seemed.

He'd focus on that later. Right now, he'd listen to his sister and then try to break it to her as easily as possible that he was mated to a demon from a thousand years in the past. He could already feel a headache coming just thinking about that conversation.

* * *

 _ **Okay, that wraps up chapter five! Now, if anyone is actually reading, I thought I'd go over a topic which may confuse a few people; just how long is Keira's hair? It's always in the odango buns like Sailor Moon's and if anyone's seen my Facebook you'll see I've made her as a young adult and her hair is almost as long as Sailor Moon's is. Her human hair is about to her calves when she's like seventeen. Now, since I'm merely going off of my own imagination and what I've seen from InuYasha (ahem, SESSHOMARU AND INU NO TAISHO!), Youkai hair grows longer and faster than human hair does. Now, haircuts didn't exist back then (think about it, do you really think someone is gonna pull a Mulan move and cut their hair off with a sword? Uh uh.) so naturally, hair just kept growing. Unless you were stupid and decided to take a katana or random knife to your locks.**_

 _ **So think about it. Let's assume that no one cuts their hair, demon hair grows longer and quicker than human hair does, and Keira's already long hair is incredibly long when she's twenty six. If she were trapped in a sword, like Inuyasha had been trapped in the mirror in To Summon A Mate, then her hair would have grown with her right? I mean when Inuyasha was showing Kagome his memories of the day he was sealed, he even said that he looked pretty much the same, just his hair was shorter, so clearly that means that things like follicular growth happens even when someone is sealed in an inanimate object. Just as someone grows.**_

 _ **So, I'm thinking; if Keira already had long hair when she was sealed as a teen (approx. seventeen years of age, human wise anyway), and she keeps growing while sealed, then her hair should be insanely long. Now, if you watched Tangled, you probably saw the scene in the song 'when will my life begin' that Rapunzel throws her hair around her after she finishes brushing it, it's pretty long. I'm sure that Keira's hair length wouldn't be 70 ft. long, but it would be pretty damn long. I mean, take Sailor Moon's hair for example. I can't remember them actually ever showing how long her hair is, unless it's from a top view or bottom. We saw Mina (Minako for all the ones who watched the Japanese version) taking Serena's (Usagi's) hair out of the buns and brushing it, showing different styles behind them as ideas.**_

 _ **But with the one where her hair has the bow behind it, her hair is sort of long, but not nearly long enough to be in the odango buns, so how is it that her hair is always like that? I'm thinking that Serena's and Keira's hair is about the same length when they are fourteen and seventeen for both teenagers respectively. So Keira's hair is currently as long as Serenity's hair, which we also don't know the length of, so let's take Rapunzel's into consideration again.**_

 _ **See where I'm going? Plus Keira was already pretty old in human terms when she looked seventeen then add a thousand years of being sealed, equals a fuckton of hair.**_

 _ **Anyway, sorry if there are any typos or spelling errors (bad grammar, etc.) I finished writing this at like 1 pm so I...don't really have an excuse except for my inability to catch every mistake in something. Sowwy.**_

 _ **Chapter six will hopefully come soon, I may have a piece of it written out already (wrote it on a whim, weird idea I'd gotten at some point in time) so it should be out fairly quickly. I hope.**_

 _ **-Always,**_

 _ **FireHanyou16-**_


	6. Reminiscing With Kagura

**Hello! I'm back with chapter six and I'm feeling pumped! By the time this gets posted, school will officially be out and I will be free from prison until I start summer school again (phooey) and then until school starts again in August. *pouts* Oh well, live while you can. Never know what'll happen once you're dead as a doornail. It'd be fun to find out though!**

 **So, here's the sixth chapter, and here I think we'll start to go a little deeper into the past, maybe have a long flashback or something, I dunno. Some grade-A weird shit is gonna happen though, of that, I am 110%** **certain.**

 **Now, I give you Unsheathing the Mystery: Released from the Katana chapter six!**

 **Chapter six: Reminiscing With Kagura**

* * *

 **Keira's POV**

It was possibly a few days after Tsukune's young sister came to the hut and he explained that he was supposed to get her after she had arrived at one of the many ports on the continent. He called them 'airports' and said that his sister had flown in from a place called Milan. He said it was in a country by the name of Italy. Personally, I'd never heard of it nor ever been there myself, but I have been to Europe when I was younger, and I visited Greece and Rome. I had gone with father to Rome when I was ten in human years and he and I went to Greece when I was twelve and we brought Kagome with us. When I told Tsukune as such, he explained that Rome was in Italy.

I could understand that he was excited to see his sister, and after learning that she was related to him and not a potential rival, I tried by hardest to warm up to her. I wanted to get to know her, but I also wanted to keep myself fairly closed off so that I would not get hurt if things went sour. Today, I was sitting with Tsukune as he read something and kept flipping through it. I was watching him, and every so often, his eyes would stray upward to meet my gaze before it returned to the flimsy slab. " Uhm, Keira?" I raised an eyebrow in inquiry. " Is there a reason that you're watching me like I'm a steak?" I cocked my head, not understanding the word 'steak' but I was able to comprehend the rest of his question. " I have no reason for staring at you, but it is not a crime to stare at your mate, not to my knowledge at least." I said and he playfully rolled his eyes. " Do you have anything planned today?" he asked. " I was planning on visiting Lady Kagura today, but that is all." he nodded. " Could you take that picture I drew? Maybe she could find something on it...I mean maybe she can find out who that lady is and why she bumped into only me." only Tsukune? I suppose she might have also attempted to rub herself on him, the filthy little depraved harlot. " I suppose that I could. I will also be meeting my old friends in the next four days." Tsukune looked up.

" Oh so will this be a chance for you all to catch up on what you missed during those thousand years?" I nodded. " Yes, Tatsu and Chiharu seemed very ecstatic to see me, as I am to them, and we will have a chance to discuss what I have missed during my imprisonment. Then, they could also quite possibly tell me of the fate of Kasho. If he is alive, I will hunt him down and then draw out his death. He will pay dearly for sealing me, that is for certain." I then smiled to ease my mate's tension. He seemed a bit pale and I could smell a trace of fear in the air, that bitter camphor scent.

" Are you actually afraid of me?" I asked, feeling a pang of hurt strike my heart. It does not sit well with me that my mate actually fears me or distrusts me. My ears lowered to lay plastered to my head and I looked at him, hoping that he would say that he did trust me. " I'm not scared of you per say, just more worried for you. From what's been said, Ka-..." he paused and then spoke again, " _He_ was a very powerful priest and his power was on par with the priestess Midoriko's skills." I gripped the table. " Kasho was a scoundrel with nothing better to do than self advertise and spin terrible fabrications of his 'renowned' powers. Kasho was weak, insufferable, and a coward. Lady Midoriko was strong and capable, unlike that little disgusting bottom feeder. He was nothing but a lowlife cretin who couldn't shoot the broad side of a barn." Tsukune eyed me. " So you knew Midoriko?" he asked. " _Lady_ Midoriko, and yes I did in fact know her. I was a good friend of Lady Midoriko, back before she passed and I was sealed. Lady Midoriko was a dear friend of mine and I trusted her greatly, up until her untimely death during a battle between herself and several demons. She was able to defeat the demons but sealed the demons' soul along with her own, which forged the Jewel of Four Souls, otherwise known as the Sacred Jewel or the Shikon no Tama." Tsukune nodded, taking all the information in. " Lady Midoriko passed about two hundred years prior to my sealing. At that time, there were only a select few renowned priests or priestesses. These people were Lady Midoriko, Lady Kikyo (I still hate her with a passion), Kasho, and my sister Kagome. Are you aware that we have spiritual power as well? Kagome and I are priestesses and our brother has spiritual powers as well. We mostly kept this hidden however." there was also another widely known spiritualist in that day and age. A monk named Miroku with lecherous thoughts and an even worse lecherous hand. He was enamored by the Demon Slayer named Sango. She and her brother Kohaku were the only Slayers left after the massacre lead by the demon...or should I say _half_ demon Naraku. That resulted in a long and tedious battle, one I took part in frequently. He actually had the gall to kidnap my sister and attempt to possess her with a tainted shard of the Shikon Jewel. Kagome had accidentally broken it after trying to retrieve it from a rogue bird demon whom had snatched it off of her neck. After it shattered, it was decided that Lord Inuyasha and Lady Kagome would team up to search for the shards.

Naraku was also one of the first to get sent down to earth as a Fallen Angel. It is his fault for trying to take over. Lord Inuyasha killed him and then I cut off his head with my Jigoku no Shinigami for good measure. I blinked to clear my head from memories of the past and focused back on my mate. " Tsukune, I would like to travel to visit Lady Kagura on my own, as well as visiting my old companions." he paused. " Are you sure? I can take you there you know." my inner Youkai was getting irritated now. She was angry that our mate dared to oppose my decision. I mentally told her to calm down and tuned back into Tsukune as he spoke. " I mean, you're obviously a great hunter and can do many, many things but this world doesn't run the way it did in your time. Now, there are more social normality's and you are bound to get stared at if you do something odd. It may seem perfectly alright to you, but it may send the wrong message to others." I could see right through what he was saying. He was suggesting that I could not conduct myself in an appropriate manner while out in society. I realize that this is all new, but I would appreciate just a small amount of trust from him. I was raised as a Lady, of a Lady of high society no less. I was born a high ranking demon Princess. It hurts me to think that he does not trust my etiquette skills. I understand the difference between right and wrong, between correct and incorrect behavior, I know the proper way to conduct myself in a public setting, and I know how not to act in an unacceptable manner. I know far more than he could begin to comprehend. I am not arrogant, but I can say for certain that I am no fool.

" Do you doubt me? I promise not to attack anyone." I told him seriously. " Do you really promise?" Tsukune asked me. " I promise on Lady Midoriko's grave." I told him seriously. My eyes were completely truthful and he nodded. " Okay, just...make sure your hair is black and your eyes are brown." I nodded and clasped my concealment charm around my neck. He begrudgingly nodded, and sent me to get dressed. I then set to work on going about my business. I put on a fresh set of 'undergarments' that his sister had bought for me two days ago and settled the short 'shirt' over my head, guiding my arms into the proffered sleeves. Then, I eyed the pants owlishly before deciding to just attack them with great enthusiasm. I finally got them settled at my hips and then tried to fiddle with the fastening, realizing soon enough that I knew not how to do this. " Tsukune? I cannot fasten these pants!" I shouted and he came in, passing a small flat surfaced button through the small hole and moving something upward that was just below it. " All done. Do they fit right or do you want a belt?" he asked and I tugged on them experimentally. " They fit fine. Just a bit tight." I said. I was right. These fit fine for the most part, but they were a bit snug around my hips and upper legs. " I'll ask Manami to take you clothes shopping sometime this weekend." he said, pulling out a small black device and tapping on it a few times. Next, he left the room and soon came back with a pair of black uneven geta. He helped me into the uneven geta and then handed me a small satchel, instructing me to slide this onto my shoulder. He bid me goodbye for now until I returned and I walked out the door, walking down the path and out of his village. Soon I was surrounded by those tall huts that stretched into the sky and within time I found the one Tsukune and I had been in prior. Lady Kagura's palace.

When I went to visit Lady Kagura at her palace, I was wearing a pair of what Tsukune and his sister called 'high heels', a pair of 'jeenz', a 'crop top' and my black hair in a high ponytail with the excess amount wrapped around the fastener holding my hair up. I missed wearing kimonos and geta regularly. When the doors of the metal demon which Tsukune insists is not a demon parted, Lady Kagura was there. " Hi there Chickadee! So nice to see you again! Come on in, sit down, have a snack, threaten my mate!" My Lady said as she bodily pulled me into her home.

" Hello, My Lady." I said as I sat down, folding my hands in my lap. " What's wrong, Sweetcheeks? You look like you did when your dad told you no more trick riding on Ah Un." I smiled. I remember that day. " Nothing is wrong per say, but I do miss being able to wear a kimono and geta regularly." Lady Kagura looked at me with sympathy.

" Yeah, I get it. It took a while for me to get used to wearing these kinds of clothes. Boy was I mad when I found out about it." I chuckled silently, knowing about My Lady's flammable temper. My Lady took sympathy on me and quickly got up. She clearly had quite a long time to get used to the change of attire as the ages passed; because she walked as gracefully in her 'heels' as she did her tall geta and okobo back when I was younger.

Lady Kagura soon returned with a short haori styled kimono and thigh high tabi socks with a pair of okobo. The kimono was dark blue with black ruffles under it, black detail on the sleeve, and two white crescent moons on it. One on the ties and the other on the side. She lead me to a room where I could change and I did so. I felt much more at ease wearing something closer to what I would normally wear centuries ago, though it seems like it is mere days ago. " That better?" My Lady asked me and I nodded.

" Yes, thank you My Lady. I feel much more...back in my natural element." I smiled, finally feeling not so out of place. " I came to discuss a serious issue with you, My Lady. My mate Tsukune, was getting milk from the local market when a woman bumped into him. She disappeared before he could do anything, and when he returned, he painted what she looked like. I have it here." I reached into my satchel and pulled out the painting of the woman. " I'm sure that you can see it, the traces of Black Magic swirling in her eyes." My Lady nodded. " Yeah, that's the first thing that caught my eye. How the hell did your mate pick that up though? He's human.." I pondered that as well.

" Maybe he has some trace of powers residing in him, possibly from his bloodline?" Lady Kagura shrugged her shoulders. " I dunno. But that's why I took got some blood from him to do a blood test, find out his family line, and try to discover who the hell his ancestors were. That may just answer our question. Because if his line is as long as it should be, then myself, if not Sesshy, has met them or at least know of them." I nodded. That made sense. " My Lady, if I may be so bold as to ask, but would it be possible for me to perhaps..." I trailed off.

" What is it?" Lady Kagura asked. " I was merely wondering if I could spend more than half of a day with my family." her gaze softened. " I understand. You want more time with your family to catch up on everything that you missed. I'd feel the same way if I'd been sealed. It wasn't easy, was it?" she asked and I shook my head, a frown adorning my face.

" No it was not, My Lady. It was dark, and empty and when my sword was placed inside its sheath, it felt as though I were being suffocated." as soon as I said this, her eyes darkened and narrowed into slits. " That gives me another reason to string Kasho up by the intestines when I see him in the afterlife." I wanted much of the same thing. However, one question ran amuck in my mind.

Why? Why had Kasho sealed me? Why had he acted so weirdly prior to my sealing, and why did Tenji also act peculiarly? I snapped out of my daze, to see a large dog staring straight at me. " Hello." I said. " Oh, that's one of our Great Danes. His name is Un." I looked to My Lady. " But...what of the dragon named Ah-Un?" she laughed.

" Oh, yeah. Ah-Un would be pretty damn suspicious if we let him roam around the penthouse freely so he stays at the Inu Clan castle. It's actually your Clan castle. We have a charm on the castle to make it look like a mansion instead of a castle, to produce less suspicion. I'll stop by Tsukune's house to give him the directions and he can take you over sometime next week. Oh, and your room is still the same. Kagome had a huge fit one day and nearly blasted someone out the window with her miko powers when some people from the Clan tried to move your stuff out of your room." but, Kagome has always been rather mild-mannered, like our mother. I have only seen her become angry a select number of times, and those were usually few and far between. " I find it surprising that my sister was angry. She had great control over her temper, from what I had been able to see." Kagura laughed.

" Well, her fuse shortened some after you were sealed. It was usually Inuyasha that set her off, but really, anything could make her blow shit side up." I did not understand the phrase she used but I was still able to get the gist of what Lady Kagura was saying. " Yes, Inuyasha has always had a way with irritating us. Aside from Souta, he practically worshiped the very ground that Lord Inuyasha walked upon." Kagura grinned.

" Yeah, Souta obviously has a hero complex." I was not sure what a 'hero complex' was, but the hero part was obvious. " I'm sure Tsukune can explain what a hero complex is, so don't worry about it too much, okay?" I nodded. " Okay, so I've gotten some information from Fluffy and he said that the Tribunal will be holding a hearing for you...in two months." I stared at her. What did two months mean? " Two lunar cycles." WHAT?!

" Wait, I will be facing my impending doom in only two lunar cycles?!" I asked her, losing my composure for once in a short while. I was entitled to it though, seeing as I was quite possibly going to be executed for a crime I did not commit. " Hold up, Fluffy and I are working on a defense. You're going to have to testify, as will any witnesses supporting you. Now, I can't say who those witnesses are, but I can say somethings. I'm kinda walking along the legal line right here so..Basically, your friends from the Clan(s) are going to be testifying in your defense at the Tribunal. Please try not to do anything stupid until then, hon. Fluffy and I have influence, sure, but there's only so much we can do. And it would pretty much be all for nothing if something bad like you going on a rampage happens or something." I nodded, understanding her reasoning.

" Of course, My Lady. I would never be so incompetent as to cause a commotion before the trial that decides my fate." she laughed. " Good to know." she said. As soon as she said this, she gathered me into another hug. " Now, let's have a fun afternoon, shall we? I have _so_ much to tell you, not to mention all the juicy, embarrassing stories of everyone that happened over the past thousand years!" she dragged me into a room with no door, merely curtains. She told me this was their private 'media room' and that you could view things on the 'screen' as she explained.

 **Two hours later**

" Please, " I begged. " Please tell me my brother did not say that!" I pleaded before collapsing into another fit of hilarity. " Oh yes, he did say that. Believe me, he was in for a world of trouble when your parents found out. Kagome turned red and stayed that way for a few hours after that." dear sweet merciful Kami. I was finally able to breathe and I took greedy gulps of air, trying to make sure I got enough before My Lady made me laugh harder.

She and I had been going over what I had missed during my sealing, and I have to admit, that this was quite entertaining. Apparently three hundred years ago, Inuyasha had done something or the other, I believe Lady Kagura said that he had been gnawing on a pair of my sister's shoes, so she made him sleep outside for a full moon cycle. And then seven hundred years ago, Souta had said something very, very explicit and he was 'grounded' for two hundred years because of it.

Kagura took a sip of her drink from a clear glass that she had called 'chardonnay' and sighed. " Okay, Sweetcheeks, I have a few things I want to recommend to you. They're songs, and I want you to have Tsukune look them up and play them for you, cause I feel that they reflect you. I've written them all here." she said, handing me a slip of flimsy board like what Tsukune had been reading from this morning.

It had words on it. " The songs I want you to have him look up are 'Not Gonna Die' by Skillet, 'Party Up' by DMX, 'Stand in the Rain' by SuperChick, 'Bring Me To Life' by Evanescence, ' The Monster' by Eminem featuring Rihanna, 'I'm Coming Home' by P Diddy, 'Monster' by Skillet, 'Hate' by 4Minute, 'Centuries' by Fall Out Boy, 'Ignorance' by Paramore, 'What If' by Jason Derulo, 'Wake Me Up' by Avicii, 'Comatose' by Skillet, the nightcore version of 'Paper Gangsta' by Lady Gaga, 'Bad Blood' by Taylor Swift featuring Kendrick Lamar, and 'Love The Way You Lie' the Ariana Grande version." I eyed the list in confusion, but it My Lady asked me to do something, I would without hesitation.

Later, when I returned to Tsukune's strange large hut, I told him of the list Lady Kagura had given me. He read the list and nodded. " Yeah, I've heard of these before." he said and I nodded. When he played the songs for me on his...'top tap', which took several minutes, I recognized the language used in them though it took some time for me to recollect where I had heard it. Oh yes, I remember now. Father and I would travel west many a time, and we had learnt a language called English. This is what the language was.

The music took some time for me to get used to, but eventually I did begin to fancy them. Particularly two songs that Tsukune had called 'I'm Coming Home' and 'Centuries'. I quickly found myself singing along to the tune. " Remember me for centuries...And just one mistake, is all it will take. Remember me for centuries.." I softly sang along. As I showered, I sang from 'I'm Coming Home'.

" I'm coming home, I'm coming home. Tell the world, I'm coming home. Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday. I know my kingdom awaits, and they've forgiven my mistakes. I'm coming home, I'm coming home. Tell the world I'm coming home." oh, if only they did forgive me for any of my past transgressions, those that I have committed and those I have not. However, having my family and friends know that I am innocent is enough for now. All I wish for at this moment, is to enjoy my time with them. I never know what will happen next.

For all I know, my execution could be right around the bend. In two lunar cycles, my fate will be decided. Whether I live as an innocent, or die guilty. Please, My Lady, do whatever you can to clear my name. In the meantime, I will do research on what became of Kasho. I will find out what happened, and who that woman whom practices the Dark Arts is. Kasho, if alive still, will pay for sealing me.

* * *

 _ **Hey there! That's the end of chapter six! Those terms Keira used throughout the chapter? It's because she didn't know the real name for them.**_

 _ **That 'black device' Tsukune was using? His iPhone.**_

 _ **The 'flimsy slab' Tsukune'd been reading in the beginning? News paper.**_

 _ **'Uneven geta'? High heels.**_

 _ **The pants? Jeans.**_

 _ **Short shirt? Crop top.**_

 _ **The hut Keira keeps mentioning? Tsukune's house.**_

 _ **The other hut that Kagura lives in? Her and Fluffy's business/penthouse.**_

 _ **Top tap? Tsukune's laptop.**_

 _ **Oh, and those songs? Please listen to them, preferably in the order they're listed. I really feel like those songs can connect with Keira, especially 'I'm Coming Home' and 'Centuries'. Those two are obvious.**_

 _ **Please excuse any errors or typos, I didn't really proof read this time! Sorry, I'm in a rush to get Kagome's Sister chapter ten out, along with Fire and Ice chapter twelve, and then all my others. Good god. I may have to hiatus a good few of them until I know I can update them all in a normal amount of time.**_

 _ **Besides, my writing skills when I first started here are atrocious. I need to edit so much on those earlier stories. The woes of an amateur writer. -.-'**_

 _ **-Always,**_

 _ **FireHanyou16-**_


	7. Expensive Trinkets and Old Friends

**UM chapter seven! WOOOHOOOOO!**

 **Okay, so in this chapter, we get to see a little more of how Keira acted with her friends before Kasho sealed her. Dick. I mean I know I made him to be that way, but still. How dare you FireHanyou. Besides, there's more secrets than one would guess at first glance. This shit will get deep, and maybe a little dark. Who the hell knows? Does it have something to do with the mysterious Dark Arts user that Tsukune bumped into? Who _is_ she? **

**Well, I know. But I can't tell any of you until we get that far. Sowwy. Forgive any spelling errors.**

 **Chapter Seven: Expensive Trinkets and Old Friends**

* * *

 **Keira's POV**

It was now a day or so after I visited Lady Kagura and Tsukune and I were seated in his 'living room' as he called it when the front door was flung open and My Lady strolled through, whistling. " Nice place, Tsukune." she said appreciatively. He blinked. " Uhm.." he said, uncertainly. " My Lady." I bowed to her in respect and she scoffed before forcing me to straighten. " None of that 'My Lady' crap anymore, I'm just Kagura now! Kagura Takahashi, that is. Speaking of which, Keira, you need to use your family's surname until you and Tsukune tie the knot. You'll be known as Keira Higurashi until you marry Tsukune, and then you'll be.." My Lady looked to my intended for help.

" Sato." he supplied. " Ah, thanks. You'll be Keira Sato when you marry...err...mate him." I nodded, somehow understanding most of what she said. While some of the words she used were utterly lost on me, I understood the basis of what she ways saying. " So, Mrs. Takahashi, can you explain why you're here so unexpectedly?" Tsukune asked and I resisted the urge to smack myself in the forehead.

Kagura grinned widely and handed me several pieces of whatever it was, claiming it to be the currency of this time. Tsukune has used this before, he used it when we got Junichi. " Sorry, Tsukune, that's classified information. But I will be borrowing Keira for a few hours." she said and dragged me out of Tsukune's spacious hut.

Lady Kagura led me to one of the metal demons that everyone moves great lengths with in this time. " Let's buy your main squeeze somethin' pretty." I had no idea what a 'main squeeze' was, but I have no choice but to obey her orders. She is My Lady. After we had ventured into a market shop with many precious gems and gold and silver, we bought some type of bracelet with a flat center that slowly moved on the inside. Lady Kagura explained that it was a 'watch' but she did not say much else on the subject. Instead, she had it wrapped and set into a carrier for me to tote around while I spent time with my old friends. " You'd better hurry, or you're gonna be late." Lady Kagura said, winking as she ushered me into the long metal demon. Soon, we arrived at our destination, though I know not what it is.

Chiharu, Tatsu and Sumomo were standing outside, waiting for me apparently. " Keira!" Tatsu shouted happily, waving her hand this way and that. I smiled and bid Lady Kagura farewell for now, walking up to my friends. " How are you?" Chiharu asked. " I am well, thank you." Tatsu sighed. " We have **got** to break this formal crap." Chiharu and Sumomo burst out laughing while I stood there, slightly confused. " What?" I asked. " Don't worry about it. C'mon, there's so much to do! Daylight's a wastin'!" I cocked my head to the side at the sound of their strange lingo.

" Time for a _hairifying_ experience, right?" Sumomo asked, laughing merrily as she slid into the metal demon that Tatsu had bodily shoved me into. " Oh definitely." Chiharu answered, grinning deviously. I do not like where this is going. I have a bad feeling about this.

 **Normal POV**

Sumomo, Tatsu and Chiharu had **somehow** managed to convince Keira to get a haircut. " Don't worry Keira, your hair will grow back in no time at all, it's just we think that you would be much happier with your hair being at a shorter, easier to manage length." Tatsu assured her best friend, but Keira wasn't so convinced. But, after using her ultimate weapon, Tatsu prevailed. Her weapon? The dreaded...Puppy Dog Eyes. **(AN: It's super effective!...Sorry, had to put in a Pokémon reference, even though I was never apart of the community.)**

Keira closed her eyes and prayed to every deity up there that she wouldn't regret this as she sat in the chair. " I won't do anything you aren't comfortable with, My Lady." the hair stylist, a member from one of the Inu Clans, stated truthfully. " Your hair is incredibly long, so I would need to take off a sufficient amount before you were able to go about daily life easier. Would you be alright if I cut it to about...foot length?" Keira looked to her feet which were covered by boots that exposed her toes. " I suppose." was her quick answer. Chiharu and Tatsu sat in two other chairs, reading something, occasionally looking over at their friend. Sumomo was having someone wipe something over her nails.

" Please, just get it over with." she just wanted to be out of this place. Keira wanted to go somewhere that she felt safe, comfortable. There were far too many sharp objects in here, and while the silver haired Princess was normally fine with that, hell she _loved_ sharp things, she felt much more comfortable if she were in possession of the sharp objects. Daggers and swords were best for her, she had jokingly named one of her old daggers 'Stabby-san' or 'Mr. Stabby'. Nevertheless, she endured it for her friends. If only to make them happy.

About an hour or so later, Keira was left with ankle length silver hair. When she put her concealment charm on, her black hair had also been cut to lay where it used to when she was seventeen. Keira felt extremely nostalgic seeing her old hair length but she was also quite saddened. Seeing it reminded her of the life she once had, before it was all taken from her. " Well?" Sumomo asked, wishing to hear Keira's opinion. " It does seem to be easier to move around..but...I am reminded of my old life. Before the sealing." Tatsu's golden orbs turned to liquid gold in sympathy for her friend, as did Chiharu's icy blue orbs that melted. " I can understand that." Tatsu assured her friend. It was silent before Chiharu opened her mouth, desperately trying to relieve the room of the awkward silence.

" Do you remember the day you rescued Orochi, Hideki and myself?" Chiharu asked her dear friend who managed to crack a smile. She remembered. " Like it were yesterday. I called a guard a-"

" A racist little shit sniffer." Chiharu finished for her and the two laughed. The two remembered that day well, all too well. Because it marked the beginning of their friendship. " It was that one particularly warm spring day.." Keira fondly recollected.

 _" Aha!" the triumphant shout came from a young female who was playing a game of Go. " It seems as though I've won, father." a warm chuckle sounded from an older fellow. " So it seems, Keira. Well done." he said and she beamed, only for both to pause at the sound of one of their guard's voices._

 _" Get out of the way, filthy vermin!" one of the demon guards shout and the two beings inside the carriage heard the sound of something (or someone) being kicked and then a groan of pain. " Brother!" a young voice called out worriedly as her brother was kicked side, sending him back to his sister and the red headed Youkai child beside her. " Trash like you should not be in the presence of The Lord and Lady of the Black Inu Clan!" he was about to strike them again when a voice made him freeze, his blood running as cold as ice. He was in trouble._

 _The younger occupant of the carriage had heard his speech and had heard far enough. She intervened before too many people got too hurt._

 _" Cut that out this instant, unless you wish to see bones in your shit for the next three hundred and sixty five years!" they all looked to see a woman, no, a half demon girl get out of the carriage and glare fiercely at the guard. " You'll be bringing up the rear, you racist little shit sniffer." she turned and extended her hand, letting the three get up. Once they were all up, she smiled warmly. The guard slunk to the back of the small procession, obviously put into his place. Now that the offending Youkai was correctly chastised for his transgressions, though he would be facing a harsher punishment later when they all returned to the castle, the Princess addressed the three newcomers._

 _" I'm Keira. What's your names?" they all answered. The young Youkai girl with green hair shyly said her name was Chiharu, the green haired Youkai boy whom had been assaulted by one of the guards stated that his name was Hideki, in a tone slightly more brave than his sister. This prompted the last Youkai child, a red headed Elemental Youkai to bravely state that his name was Orochi. The half demon girl now known as Keira grinned and then whirled around to look at the man that had also exited the carriage. He had long silver hair tied in a high ponytail and warm but cautious amber eyes. " Please father?" she asked, her tone going from a wild, rebellious young woman to a little girl wishing for something. " As long as you promise to keep an eye on them for a minimum period of two hundred years." Keira nodded furiously and seemed to nearly jump up and down. " Well you heard him! Do you want to live at Court? You'd each be given a room, access to the hot springs, three meals a day, fresh clothing made by the best seamstress ever, and no one will treat you rudely. Under death threat of me of course." she grinned. " I know this is quite sudden, but I couldn't just leave you three sitting here. It'd be wrong and I'd feel horrible if I just continued on. Besides, Ichirou can sometimes be a dick." Chiharu lightly chuckled. Then she looked to the elder green haired child._

 _He seemed to mull it over before nodding. " Okay." he said and Keira's grin widened. " Great! You guys can sit in here with my father and I!" she said and gently led them into the carriage and once they were seated, the ride resumed._

" Oh yeah, that was a weird day! Inuyasha and Miroku dumped a pail of water on me to wake me up that morning. I ended up chasing them around the palace for a good few hours." Tatsu said and the group laughed loudly. " I can remember that as well. I saw you chasing them when I returned with father, Chiharu, Hideki and Orochi that day. Once you saw father, you went stock still." Keira giggled.

" Yeah, but you've been terrified of your father too!" Tatsu argued. " True enough, but at least I was better at hiding it rather than being so scared I turn into a statue. That's your specialty." Tatsu froze. As did Chiharu. " You...You just used a contraction.." Tatsu whispered, floored. The three were silent, looking at eachother when the silver haired Youkai and the green haired Youkai jumped up and started squealing.

" You're almost back to normal! She's almost back to normal!" they kept chanting while their friend stated at them as if they were on drugs. " A-Are you two alright?" Keira asked her, possibly insane, friends. Chiharu and Tatsu nodded. " Of course we're okay! We're just glad that you're almost back to normal. You've been acting so formal and polite and reserved ever since you were released! We were worried that being trapped for a thousand years had given you brain damage or something!" Sumomo sweatdropped.

Keira glared at her friends. " Oh, I've seen that glare before! That reminds me of the time you went to Europe!" Keira paused, and the other three could see the cogs in the hanyou Princess' head turning, trying to remember. " I remember." she said at last, cracking a tiny grin. " Wait, what happened?" Sumomo asked. She hadn't been there when Keira was that young, after all, Sumomo had been living in her cave until she was approached by the hanyou Princess and her father when the Princess was thirteen in human years.

Tatsu shared a conspiratorial grin with her old friends. After taking a breath to compose herself, the Inu Youkai launched into the tale. " Well, when Keira was younger, she and her father went to Europe and she tried to tell a tailor to make her an outfit suitable for horse riding, with pants. He blatantly refused because it was 'unheard of' for a woman to wear pants. Sexist son of a bitch...Anyway, Keira then told him to make the outfit for her if he liked his head where it was and to further emphasize her point, she had pulled out her trusty Reaper." Chiharu, Keira, Sumomo and Tatsu all broke down into various states of hilarity, Keira's almost the loudest because she remembered that day too. " When he saw Reaper, he looked as though he would soil his loins!" Keira declared before succumbing to her laughter again. " Of course he would, didn't you say that you had shifted the Reaper into its Zanbato form?!" Chiharu asked her friend who nodded. " That I did." Sumomo stared at the Princess incredulously.

" Are you serious?!" she asked and Keira nodded. " Of course. I do not kid around when I want something." Chiharu snorted while Tatsu's latte went flying out of her nose, burning her tender nasal passageway. " Hot damn!" she cried, clutching her injured nose. Chiharu sighed. Keira didn't understand what was going on anymore. All she knew was that Tatsu was gasping as if she were in pain, Chiharu looked exasperated and Sumomo was laughing lightly.

" Can someone explain what is going on?" Keira asked her friends and Sumomo laughed again. " Don't worry about it, sweetie." she said fondly and Keira raised an eyebrow. Once Sumomo's nails had dried completely, the four women exited the salon and got back into the strange (to Keira anyway) metal demon and went on their way, when Tatsu ordered the carriage driver to stop for lunch. They all entered a strange but elegant looking establishment and Tatsu chose something for Keira because she didn't know what any of the dishes were.

The group all spoke amongst themselves, including the driver and when they left, Tatsu ordered him to go to 'the home away from home' to which Keira was, again, severely confused. She had absolutely no idea just what the hell her friend was planning.

* * *

 **Still Normal POV, one limo drive and no explanation whatsoever later**

" Tatsu, why did you take me here? It is just another large hut. The owner must be very influential though, considering its size." Tatsu giggled. " Glad you think so, but this place isn't how it appears." she grinned, and winked. Suddenly, the extensively large house in front of them melted and morphed into something else. Keira was utterly surprised when the house, well mansion actually, turned into the one thing she would know anywhere.

It was her old home, after all. " So, pretty ingenious idea right? Disguising the castle so no one from the twenty first century will get suspicious as to why there's suddenly a palace on rural, private grounds!" Tatsu gushed, ushering her best friend into the castle. The tapestries were the same, the pillars, everything was exactly as she remembered it. Including the spot where she had punched the wall one day after both Inuyasha and Kasho had pissed her off severely. " I...I.." she didn't know what to say.

Tatsu smiled softly. " You're home, Keira." the elder woman's gold eyes began to fill up with tears that slipped down her cheeks to hit the floor, but a smile was present on her face. " Home." she muttered fondly. Tatsu, Chiharu and Sumomo walked with her all around the palace, and they saw many people wave, including the Three Musketeers, Ayano, Sora and Koneko. " My Lady! You're back!" Koneko shouted in glee and hugged Keira who hugged her back. " It is nice to see you again as well, Koneko. You look well. And how are you, Ayano, Sora?"

" We're great! We're so glad you're okay, and don't worry, we never doubted you were innocent for a second!" Keira's eyes softened. " Kasho always seemed a bit...insane to me, but in the few months prior to your sealing, he began to act even more peculiarly. He also met with this priestess, who had this strange power." Keira froze.

" Was it...the Dark Arts?" Koneko gasped. " How'd you know?" Keira scoffed, " My mate bumped into her one day when he was out in the market. She disappeared before he could say anything, but he did make a painting of her. I could see the traces of Black Magic in her eyes." Koneko's eyes narrowed. " Black Magic **is** a very serious thing, in itself. If Kasho's been involved with her, then it's possible that he wasn't completely himself. It's completely understandable that no one noticed, because you and him had a...a very complicated relationship, but he acted worse and worse to you before he sealed you. I think...I think he could've been controlled." Tatsu's eyes narrowed, as did Chiharu's. They didn't like the insinuation. Koneko's words made it sound like _Kasho_ was the victim in this whole conundrum, not Keira.

" Can we please not speak of this for now? I would much rather not go on a murderous rampage, looking for Kasho. I've already made a vow to make him pay for what he's done." Sumomo nodded. " Yeah, it kinda makes me want to hunt him down too." this caused Keira to laugh. The statement, however normal for any old demon, was coming from a demon who was just slightly taller than a ten year old. The woman was barely five feet at all, not a centimeter above. " You know, I always think you're more childlike, until things like that come flying from your mouth." Chiharu admitted and Sumomo giggled. " Yeah, I look younger than I am, which leads a lot of people to think I'm really innocent." Keira sweatdropped.

Koneko walked up to Keira and whispered into her doggy ears, " Your old room is still in perfect condition, in case you want to visit it." she nodded, lip trembling just a bit. Her friends escorted her to her room, and they gave her some privacy and told her they'd be back to get her in a little while. Keira laid down on her bed cautiously, before her emotions seemed to get the better of her.

She buried her face into her pillow and began to cry, her sobs and wails echoing in the large room. She had missed this. Her old life. Her friends, her family. It was all taken from her, and one person and one spell was to blame. She had held onto this resentment, and confusion, and pain for ten centuries. She believed that the term now was 'millennium'. She had been sealed and held onto all these emotions for an entire millennium. It was about time she was able to let some of it out. She was entitled to this.

The silver haired Princess didn't know how long she laid on her bed and cried out all the pain, but she was drawn from her thoughts by a tentative knock at the door, causing Keira to look up. " Keira? It's Tatsu, may I come in?" she asked. " C-Come in." Keira said hoarsely, her throat a bit raw from all of the crying. Tatsu had a small box with her with something white sticking out. " Tissues." she said, " To wipe your nose and eyes." she explained and Keira slowly took one, running it over her eyes, catching the stray tears, before taking another and wiping at her nose. Tatsu got a bin and instructed Keira to throw the tissues in, which she did.

" Are you okay now?" Tatsu asked. " I...I think I am, for now at least. And do you know something?" Tatsu cocked her head. " I think I am ready to get rid of the formality. Do you mind teaching me the words of this time? I still remember our words, and how I spoke centuries passed, but it may be slightly outdated." Tatsu laughed. " I'd be honored to teach you. Personally, I think you'll pick it up in no time at all." the two friends shared a grin and a laugh. " I seem to remember when you and Chiharu suggested that we have a contest to see who had the most evil laugh." Tatsu laughed outright, clearly remembering what her friend was talking about.

" Oh son of a bitch! That was one hell of a day!" Tatsu recollected. Keira cocked her head as she too faded into the memory.

 _" We should have a contest to see who can laugh the most evilly!" Tatsu suggested excitedly, springing up off of the bench. Keira looked over at her friend, wondering why her friends were so weird. " You go first, Keira!" she gestured to the teen who raised an eyebrow. " Why would I need to? I can be as evil as I want, given the right situation." Chiharu sighed. " We know, this is just for fun." Keira exhaled heavily. " Fine. But I will lynch you three from the tallest tower in the castle." the threat was entirely credible. Hideki shuddered, clearly imagining the fate they would face should Keira actually decide to go through with her threat._

 _Keira cleared her throat and then let out one of the most evil sounding laughs, one so evil that it made her father freeze. " Keira?" the teen looked to her father. " Do not ever create such a sound again if you wish to live to your next birthday." Keira sighed. " Yes, father." then, the teen turned and gave her friends a deadly look that screamed 'I will murder you'. Hideki felt as though he needed to change his loins and hakama after that look. Chiharu and Tatsu however, were merely frozen in fear._

 _" My Lord, if I may be so bold, but why have you told Lady Keira not to laugh like that?" Tatsu asked, after having finally recovered from her terror of her Lord. " Because that is a sound that will forever remind me of how I was...nevermind." Keira rolled her eyes and winked, meaning she would tell them later. " I saw that." Keira froze, shoulders rising, knowing she was caught._

" You were in so much trouble that day, it was almost scary!" Tatsu continued to laugh and Keira glared. " Yes, but I almost lynched you three from the highest tower because of it! Be lucky I didn't!" Tatsu nodded. " Of course." then Keira closed her eyes. " There was another time I remember also. It must've happened some time after the laugh contest."

 _" Let's have a singing contest!" Chiharu shouted. " No." Keira outright refused and Chiharu pouted. " The last time we had a contest, I had a confrontation with my **angry father**." everyone shivered. _ Tatsu laughed. " Yeah, maybe the laughing contest wasn't the greatest idea I've had..." she sheepishly rubbed the back of her head.

The two were eventually joined by Chiharu and Hideki, and then several others came along. Keira spent the rest of the day cheerfully talking with her old peers and telling many stories, listening to them as well. Tears and laughter was shed, like what had happened during Keira and Tsukune's first visit to Kagura's penthouse, but it was perfectly okay with the silver haired woman.

Later that evening, the limo (metal demon/horseless carriage as Keira called it) dropped her off at her house, she presented a gift to her mate. " Here." she said, handing him the bag. " It's a gift, from me to you." she said. " Thank you, Keira." Tsukune smiled, taking a medium sized box out of the bag.

Tsukune looked at the solid gold watch. " Where did you get this? How did you get this?" he asked his mate who looked at him. " Demons, both male and female, enjoy acquiring pretty things like gold and jewels to give to their mate. Usually it's to show off that the demon can provide for their mate, but occasionally they merely wish to give their mate something pretty to show their affection. Also, the currency of this time is rather confusing. In my day, we used coins that you could string up and carry with you." she explained, eyeing the odd bracelet for a moment before she gave up.

" I don't know how to put this on you. What kind of odd contraption **is** this?" she asked, observing it closely. " It's a watch, it helps you tell time." she scoffed. " I can do that myself, I could teach you if you wished so." he appeared surprised by this revelation. " Whoa, you can?" she nodded. " Yes, I can." she said.

" That's so cool." Keira almost reached for the throw blanket on the back of the couch but remembered Tsukune explaining that 'cool' didn't mean someone was chilly, but that it was a good thing. " Come on, I'm making dinner right now." Tsukune gently led her to sit down at the table while he finished up the meal. While he made his way over to the table, he made sure that Junichi was given some meat as well before setting the food onto the table and seating himself. " Bon appetite." he said, grinning.

Keira didn't know what he meant, but took it as a cue to eat, so she did. The three ate in silence, but it wasn't awkward, just comfortable. " I had fun today." Tsukune laughed and responded with 'I'm glad you did.' before he noticed a difference with her hair. It was shorter. Instead of trailing behind her like a wedding veil train, it now stopped at her ankles. " You got your hair cut." he said, surprised. " Yes I did. My friends convinced me to do so, they told me it would be easier to move around without as much hair." she said, taking a sip of her water.

" It looks good on you." he said. " Thank you, Tsukune. I thought I wouldn't like it, but surprisingly this was actually the length of my hair in my human form when I was seventeen." she said, smiling slightly. Tsukune watched her. " You miss your old life." he said, not unkindly, but with understanding. She was quiet for a moment.

" Yes, I do. But, I am willing to try and look to the future, instead of grieving the past as I've done. I've realized that holding onto all the hate and confusion, it isn't healthy, it actually just holds me back. So, I'm going to try and get through this, but I won't forget what was done." Tsukune nodded. " I can understand that. You're very strong." he said.

" You were sealed when you were seventeen years old. When I was seventeen, I was playing X-Box and trying not to be creeped out by my girlfriend. You had to fight for your life in a dangerous time where even a cold could kill. I was just trying to pass my classes back then. I've had it much easier than you have, so I admire you for your ability to overcome what's been thrown at you." Keira smiled. " I think that is one of the kindest things someone has ever said to me."

" Well you deserve it. Anyone who can't see that you're a brilliant, strong and incredibly...vibrant person, is a moron. You are and always will be number one in my eyes. I may not understand everything that goes on in this world of yours, but I'll do my best." Tsukune said and Keira gave a heartwarmingly bright smile.

" As will I." she promised.

* * *

 _ **And that is it for chapter seven of Unsheathing the Mystery! Holy hot damn on a stick! I love this story more than any of you can guess! Seriously.**_

 _ **Also, I will have more InuKag stuff in the next chapter, I just needed more backstory for Keira. Sorry, it had to be done. That woman that Kasho hung around? She's important so don't forget her. Don't forget the woman that ran into Tsukune either. She's important too. Mwuahahaha. So many ideas..**_

 _ **Tata for now!**_

 _ **-Always,**_

 _ **FireHanyou16-**_


End file.
